Stupid
by Windiseil the tattooed
Summary: I died a stupid death, just to be almost killed more times even more so stupidly. Join Chinatsu as she lives as a Uchiha and tries not to get killed by the Senju Self-insert. Chapters 1-3 have been fixed so far the rest is currently in reconstruction or in other words I'm doing a mass edit. Chapter 12 is actually the end of chapter 11 in Madara's pov.
1. Chapter 1

**I read only one like this, and It was good but for someone who knew about this world and know how she needed to live, she sucks. I get no one likes a freaking Mary Sue but no one wants someone so useless you want to smack your brain with a stupid stick. AND SO Chinatsu was born!**

**I own nothing but the necessary OC's I have to make **

So apparently It doesn't matter that I died. or the fact I died the most ridiculous death in the world. Seriously who accidentally falls from a thirty foot building? Then to make matters worse they consider it suicide because no one was with in ten feet of me, but come on I practically screamed shit, very loudly. . . no takers, no believers? Okay I can deal with that, no one really cared anyway. Dad was always called in for his precious work, Mom paid more to the other siblings even thought that is something I could never hold against them, or they could help. I'm just cursed with the middle child curse of no one gives a shit about you, poor me, poor pity me.

My older brother works too, he is a construction worker and this was one of those vacation days so he came back down from some big state he worked in. Oh and the building we were standing on was lovable daddy's new work building, how precious Dad, nice road trip. Brother dearest is twenty-six, I was twenty, and my baby sister and the most amazing person ever, god I love her more than myself, and I love myself a lot! yay self-love, she was only sixteen so we are quite literally six years a part. Thanks mom, thanks dad.

If it wasn't for the constant neglect I don't think I would be ready for my next life. So yeah thanks, oh and yeah sorry brother dearest I ate the last slice.

* * *

><p>The next time I opened my eyes I laid in a bed with dark sheets. I looked around and saw old wooden walls and the air smelt of stale oldness. "Chinatsu," Called a very young child like voice. Before anything I found my body moving towards said voice, that includes the confounds of my not so comfortable bed. "Natsu-san, Renta-sensei told me to get you, you've slept in!" The voice chirped, but she seemed concerned It seemed to be conserved as well, a door was then slammed open and a girl who looked to be four walked into the room, she had black hair in a bun on the top of her head and stark black eyes with pale skin. . . wait. "Renta-sensei doesn't hold it against you since your Kaa-san and Tou-san are dead and don't have a proper way to wake up in the morning," Damn for a four-year old she can talk well! "Come on!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my stale home, all I could do was stare dumbly as we left.<p>

She dragged me past old style Japanese buildings, along with people in yukata's and other Japanese clothing, but I was American! I nearly tripped several times because she was dragging me. We passed through tall gates and into an old Japanese style building. She near threw me on to fluffy mat on the floor and plopped down next to me. Looking around I found the red walled building was empty besides the two of us. I noticed that both me and this girl wore similar clothing, well hers seemed to be in better condition then mine. Hers was a long dark blue kimono with a fan on the back, simple design with an equally dark obi belt. I on the other hand have a worn pale blue short kimono top that had those familiar fans on the shoulders over a loose black haneri, my obi is grey. "I though you said I was late?" A cute voice that must be mine asked.

"I lied," She giggled cutely. "but it did get you up, right?" I glared at all her black-haired bun glory. She only offered a shrug and sat silently with her hands in her lap. This girl is about four years old and she has more grace than me in my twenty year old one, ah poo! Only moments later it seemed like the room just exploded with children, I swore they came from no where. All with ether black or dark brown hair with stoic black eyes, they all wore similar clothing to us tow early birds. They all took to the mats, but it seemed like no one wanted to sit next to me besides the one who dragged me here, oh wait never mind someone just plopped next to me. From what I gathered this must be some kind of school considering all the kids gathered, oh joy! Not like I've been through that before. It was weird though, the class seemed to be a mix of ages, from the newly walking to maybe eight I think. Which was weird itself. Don't people start school at five or six, be pending where their birthday lands?

"Morning Natsu-chan!" Said the plopper, I assumed that was me and gave a nervous wave and a greeting,though my attention was on the man that just walked in. He was tall with dark brown hair and those ever back abyss eyes that everyone seemed to have. He then pulled out a clip board and started to call out roll.

"Asura!" He started.

"Here," stoic answer, damn these people need to lighten up.

"Chinatsu!" That must be me considering what I was called earlier.

"Here," I stated clearly just as stoic as the other one. The man nodded with a small smile, huh I must know him somehow.

"Fuu!"

"Here!" The one who dragged me chirped, she seemed to be the only none emotionless on here.

"Hiroto!"

"Here,"

"Izuna!" Oh no, I looked around without turning my head.

"Here," Said the other sitting next to me, NO!

Kojirou!"

"Here,"

"Madara!"

"Hn," No, No, No, No! I'm in the fucking Naruto world, and not just that the fucking war ridden past Naruto world, FUCK! and to make matters worse, I'm an Uchiha! Yes I get to experience sharingan, but still. Tobirama, and Hashirama are totally going to murder me! I was mentally was crying, you know I think I would feel better if I was a senju, because seriously I'm dead. Wait does that mean the Itama is still alive, he's like the same age, no younger then Izuna and Tobirama, Fuck yes! I must find away to defect so I can find the adorable senju!

"Otachi!"

"Hn," Ooooooh Itachi lookalike!

"Renji!"

"Here," I' somewhat offended that he is not the red headed pineapple shinigami from Bleach.

"Satoshi!'

"Here!" I was wrong, another happy camper, yay!

"Shigure!" What is this Fruits basket?, and why is there like fifty guys, there is like only three girls?

"Here,"

"And Yukino!"

"H-here." Whispered a soft voice, I stand corrected, there are four. But the Yukino girl reminded me of Hinata, I like Hinata but not Hinata's constant stuttering when reading fanficton. Then I did a head count. . . twelve, hehehe the Uchiha twelve. This is going to be so much fun!

"Everyone's here today, that's good. Tajima-Sama has instructed me to team all of you up, two in each group. This groups as followed are: Madara and Izuna, Satoshi and Otachi, Yukino and Fuu, Asura and Hiroto, Kojirou and Renji, and Shigure and Chinatsu. Get with your groups and discus your future training schedule, you will do this training outside of this class, and this class will now be about battle tactics and other useful things you will face on the battle field, ask Madara" Many looked back at the spiky haired boy, me included, but all he offered us was a huff. Izuna smiled proudly at his brother. I glanced at the one known as Shigure, but he ignored me, I sighed. Everyone except madara, Otachi, and me were talking, sensei looked a little peeved at this. "Silence!" He then started to lecture us on proper preparation for battle.

Hours later he dismissed us leaving us to pair up. "Bye Nastu-chan and be carful around Shigure-san, he can be overly-"

"Annoying?" I supplied. Izuna smiled small and nodded. "I can handle it," I assured him with my own smile. If I can handle immature high schoolers when I was in school then I can handle a five year old. Izuna then turned and ran after his brother who nodded in my direction before leading. Fuu had left me to the Uchiha equivalent of Hinata so I was alone to face my fate with Shigure. "Hello Shigure-san should we go else where to make a schedule?" He nodded waving by to Satoshi. We found a place under a sakura tree, perf.

"So, Natsu-chan what do you wish to improve in?" He asked hands on his knees leaning forward. Shigure actually looks just like Shigure Sohma, so in other words, I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO TAKE THIS KID SERIOUSLY!

"Right now, my speed. I'm so slow a ninety year old man could run circles around me," I thought out loud, Shigure snickered. "But when I grow up I want to use Kyujutsu." I said thoughtfully. Shigure tilted his head.

"A bow?"

"Yes a bow, don't question me!" I exclaimed loudly crossing my arms and blowing away the black locks that fell in my face or tried to. Shigure was thinking, I could tell because he had that thinker face on full power

"We can go to your house and set up some targets, with those not only can we work on shuriken, and kunai. I can look into a bow since my Dad knows a guy who makes them."

"You don't have to do that." I said looking down.

"Then who is going to help you Natsu-chan, you live alone, and Renta-sensei can't look after you forever," Why is it that Uchiha children can speak so well so young? "Tajima-sama told Renta-sensei to look after you until you are five, you are barley four now," So I have a year until I'm on my own. "It's getting late so you should go home." He told me and went off in a random direction. Why is he so depressed about me living on my own, and if I'm and Uchiha why don't I live just with a cousin, oh what that's right EVERYBODY IS MY COUSIN!

* * *

><p><strong>What can I say, I like bows and I think I will work for poor Natsu-chan<strong>

**Next chapter; Natsu-chan takes a stroll and runs into Madara-sama**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SASSY NATSU-CHAN IN IT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**here is something to help you place everyone's ages for the first chapter**

**The Uchiha:**

**Asura 4 and a half**

**Chinatsu three and a half**

**Fuu four**

**Hiroto seven and a half**

**Izuna three **

**Kojirou eight**

**Madara seven**

**Otachi eight**

**Renji six**

**Satorshi five**

**Shigure five**

**Yukino four**

**Renta-sensei is twenty-three**

**The senju**

**I know that It said Itama wouldn't even be born yet but what Natsu-chan said was a VERY rough estimate, He is actually just a year and a half younger than her**

**Hashirama seven**

**Tobirama four in a half**

**Hawarama six **

Time-ship 2 years

I've noticed my house was further from everyone else's. like I didn't notice it until now everyone else lived about five or so feet from each other, and I lived about twenty feet away from them. Even the main house isn't that far from the others. The hell? My pathetic house only had a bed, a small table with two very ancient mats, a fire pit and a book shelf that had my cloths and other knickknacks from over the years, mine not the other that lived one in my body before. I actually threw all that junk out since it wasn't mine to begin with. But now I, now five and a half, sat in front of a broken mirror that happened to be there and haven't gotten the chance to replace. Looking over myself I my hair takes so long to grow, it pretty much stayed the spiky mess that looked like a mix between Madara's and Izuna's. Speaking of those two their mother died of an illness that sounded similar to the that one where you pretty much drown in your own blood. Can't remember the name though. . .anyway lots of things happened in the past two years.

One, I accidentally saved the lives of two Senju and they just happen to be from the main family, I think their names were Hawarama, and Tsubaki Senju, CRAP! Hawarama was supposed to die just for story purposes. I don't want to change too much stuff to the point that Naruto can't kick ass, I mean I would like him to have his parents there for him but still! Anyway, I was asked by one of the nice elderly Uchiha women who has been having a really hard time walking to go fetch some fire wood for her and apparently I went out pretty far and happened to trip, thus catching the attention of my fellow clansmen. This allowed the Senju to avoid an ambush. Well sorry, last time I will help you, you ungrateful stoic bastards!

I also met Hashirama, also on accident. I was taking a leisury stroll and happened to find both Madara and Hashirama skipping stones across THE river. Madara didn't lie, he said I was his cousin, but what choice did he have? I look almost identical to him and Izuna both, just with girly parts, but we won't have to worry about that until later. . . I'm so not looking forward to puberty in this time period. I almost wish a bottle of PMS could have come with me, but nope! I at least got Hashi-chan to call me cute. That's right be jealous, and be happy for me now I won't die by his hands for I am to cute for him to end me! Tobirama would most likely be the one to end me, that or Madara. That magnificent bastard.

No, not Madara. . . I'm family and I'm a girl, and I once over heard a conversation between him and Otachi that he would to easy on girls because he couldn't bring himself to actually hurt us. That's when the spit fire Asura apparently is kicked him straight in the balls. I laughed, Satoshi laughed, Shigure snickered, and then we wish we didn't. I may have had a serious hurt afterword's but Madara stayed true to his word because unlike those poor twins I could still walk home without assistance. With Hashirama being friendly with me he will mostly likely to hesitate before attacking me, therefore giving me a quick retreat. YAY! Now I have to wait to test that theory out.

Speaking of training; Shigure stayed true to his word as well and was ableh to get me hooked up with a bow and arrow set. I learned quickly and found it easier to use that then to throw kunai and shuriken. Could be because I'm more familiar with the bow or I just suck at throwing crap. That could be the reason I was so bad at dodge-ball, not the dodging per say but the throwing. . . We have successfully made a cat sized fire-ball jutsu, me and Shigure both, we were so happy. I even hugged Madara. Izuna was so happy for me that he let me watch him and Madara train, I was so jelly! Izuna can make a boulder sized fire-ball. Izuna and I got really close after his and Madara's mother died. Like twin close, we could read each other like an open book. It's so freaky even Tajima-sama called it out on us.

Renta-sensei has pulled himself away from me just like Shigure predicted. I was kinda sad about that, he was just like my older brother before I fell off that god forsaken building. Speaking of my old life, you know what I really want right now. . . Nachos! Man I miss those, I could eat an entire plate by myself at Twin Peaks if brother dearest would've let me.

Back to the point, a lot of crap happened, a lot of stupid crap at that. When Renta deemed us masters of planning murderous strategies he told us we would then be studying the territories of all the clans. This I was prepared for. I love maps! I out smarted Madara on this one, I jumped for joy at the thought of being better at something than that perfect fluff ball! Though a week ago Tajima-sama told us four girls to be to the class early next Monday day. I never expected to find all the Uchiha clan to be there with all the marriageable girls of the clan to be in two neat lines! I Would've dressed in my nice(r) kimono if I had known.

When I walked in I was ushered in-between a brown-haired teen and Asura. The two were looking down, must be nerves or they were forced like I was, but I don't get why the whole clan had to stuff themselves in the room with us. "Natsu-chan, do you know what is going on?" Asura asked in a whisper, her identical coal eyes we all shared was narrowed in a glare.

"I think they are putting us on display to marry one of us off, or maybe more, I don't know. But why else line us up and not the boys?" The teen scoffed at that, almost like she couldn't believe her own family could do that.

"This is ridiculous, why would they allow the Sharingan to leave the clan walls?" The teen muttered through gritted teeth. I sighed.

"It may not be that, this could be forced on them you know, there are people who range higher than the Uchiha." I said in a matter-in-fact kind of way. Asura gripped her floral kimono tightly, biting her lip. The girl huffed crossing her arms.

"I'm too young for this," Asura stated. "I shouldn't even be here." She was crying now, not that anyone notice but myself and the other girl. I took Asura's hand in one of mine. I stayed strong so she could, which was strange since she always kicked butt in training when we all trained together, Renta-sensei said that Asura may awaken her Sharingan before most of the guy's, who get more and better training then we do. That or Asura has smart parents or she is an only child. I just had really bad luck being the orphan I am, so all training is ether by myself, with Shigure, or with the group. The only perk to that is I can train for how long as I want.

"We all shouldn't have to be here." I hear the teen girl whisper. Just when I was about to answer her the door was slammed open to reveal a very well dressed group of people who had an air of importance, more impotence then Madara's daily hair care. One with the most fancy junk was the most elderly looking, well not that old. . . maybe a few years older than Tajima-sama. trailing behind him were three little boy's that were around twelve years old all three wore the same gold-yellow colored kimonos, while the old man wore blood red. they were followed by plain dark green clothed servants. Damn, even these servants have better cloths than me. The older man exchanged words with Tajima-sama for a few seconds before facing all of us.

"Today we welcome Lord Tachibana the land of Fire's Daimyo. He is here today wishing to bind one of our own to one of his son's, thus strengthening our bond. That is why I have asked for the daughters of the Uchiha to stand before him so this honorable binding can happen. Now please Tachibana-sama choose." Tajima-sama bowed. I was in shock, but it seemed so was half of the Uchiha as well. Izuna looked the most upset, Madara just seemed agitated. Tachibana then started walking down the surprisingly long line of Uchiha girls, how is there this much of us? What do they do hide in holes when I come around? He would stop look at one of us, circle them and move on. When he got to me, Asura, and the other girl he sneered at my almost ragged clothes and passed both of the other two because of me. Did I change fate for just being here again? Oops. Quick glance at Izuna, he was pleased, and surprisingly so was Madara. After that I didn't really pay attention I just held Asura's hand as she cried tears of joy.

"I have made my decision, I choose this girl to marry my son." Tachibana said pointing at Fuu. Well Fuck!


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is going to jump some years randomly, but don't worry after a certain point that stops.**

**This chapter is mostly dedicated to Hashirama's and Chinatsu's friendship. I totally ship the friendship! **

**And for this chapter Chinatsu starts having blurry vision.**

Hashirama plopped down on the ground next to me with a thoughtful look. Madara was practicing his Jesus powers- I mean water walking in the river. The reason we weren't is because Hashirama didn't want to disrupt Madara, and I don't know how to train for that by myself.

"Natsu-chan, why don't you train with Madara-kun?" He asked with a raised brow. I huffed, this was always a touchy subject with me.

"Because, I maybe his cousin but I'm still just an orphan so I have no one to teach me, and besides don't you learn how to walk on trees first?" Hashirama's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Natsu-chan, I didn't know." Me nether, bruh.

"Hashi-chan, you know that me and Madara are related. Do you have any family?" I asked, it was an innocent question. It was also a way to change the subject. Hashirama physically flinched from the question.

"Yeah," Why is family so hard for these people to talk about? "I have three younger brothers," Hashirama staughp (this is a different way to say stop, it you didn't know) , you are too coot! "Tobirama, Hawarama, and Itama." So coot, all those little babies safe and sound! You're welcome Hashirama, even if it was an accident. I patted his head and walked up to a very thick and very tall tree. I placed my hand on it.

"One day you will be my bitch. . ." I cooed softly to the tree; no one could hear me so why not?

"Natsu-chan, I could teach you how to climb it," Hashirama said. "I don't know why no one in your family didn't teach you how but I'm willing to help." GOD BLESS THIS KID!

"That would be much appreciated, thank you Hashi-sensei." I smirked at the blush from being called sensei.

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh I think it is." Man I haven't argued like this since school!

"No it won't, I'm to young to be considered a sensei." God damn it Hashi-chan, just take the praise!

"Are you taking time to teach me something?"

"Yes."

"Will this benefit me because you are doing this?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Shut up Hashirama your argument is invalid." That felt good. Hashirama opened his mouth to say something, he closed it because I gave him that look that all women seem to biologically have. That made him shut up, it usually makes Izuna shut up and he can kick my ass seven days till Sunday. Thus starting tree climbing training with Hashi-chan! I later learned that Hashirama is a really good teacher, like crazy good. Sorry fellow clan members but I wish I was a freaking Senju! I was walking up trees and standing upside down in a week. . . What I'm not Sakura! I can't get it on the first try, and especially not Sasuke or Naruto, so the one day thing didn't apply to me ether.

Anyway Izuna started to grow his hair out, it looks like a cute little spiky mess right not. Told him so and got punched, which hurt but it was worth it! I also lost all contact with Fuu, she was taken from the class to start her training to become the perfect wife for Lord Tachibana's son, . . . can't place his name. All three looked the same. Shigure along pretty much most of the other boy's had already been on the battle field, along with Asura. Yukino who is still a nervous wreck has taken to being trained by Renta-sensei to work on being more of an emotionless little soldier that they want us to be. Renji, and Kojirou died, not much surprise there though. I was a little sad because I knew them, but I need to look after me if I want to survive seeing as I'm an orphan.

I was told that when I could walk on water I would be put out in the bloody world that we lived in. In fact Tajima-sama took the remaining class out to the main house to practice in their koi pond. Most took about a day or two to lean, it took me four. I must be some slow learner. once that was done Tajima-sama told us we had a mission in a week.

* * *

><p>I got freaking separated from my freaking group! I blame Shigure, no I blame Otachi and all his Itachi likeness! I mean how dare he look just like him, It was distracting! Now I'm all by myself out in this big world armed to the teeth yes, but no skill but self-taught sloppiness, actually my water walking (Jesus powers) or tree climbing are very decent, but you can't kill somebody by walking on a tree.<p>

"There's an Uchiha!" CRAP! I fucking high-tailed it like a fat kid on thanksgiving. I never ran so fast in my life, but I knew I couldn't hold this speed for long. looking over my shoulder I saw three Senju. Shit, shit, shit! I"m going to die! I felt like crying, but I don't want to dishonor my clan. So jumping off the branch I was on I grabbed my bow and set the arrow in place. spinning I took aim and shot my round. THUD! right in the forehead, and one was down. Kunai was thrown at me, I dodged half of them, got nicked in a few places by got impaled right in my thigh. I never felt such disappointment in my life. Disappointment in myself that is, I pretty much watch myself as they circled around my kneeling self, my head tilted down in defeat knowing I couldn't fight these adults with my puny child body. Then before they could take me out a small body burst through the leaves.

"Natsu-chan don't give up!" Screamed Izuna slashing away one of the Senju with his short katana that Madara had made for him. I loaded my bow as Izuna distracted the other Senju and fired. It hit him in the chest, Izuna did the killing blow to the neck. I lowered my bow with a sigh. Izuna threw himself on me. "Natsu-chan why would you do that! Don't ever do that again!" He cried with his face in my hair.

"I'm sorry Zuzu, I thought I was done for," I returned his hug. "I thought I wasn't strong enough." Izuna was now squeezing the life from me.

"Chinatsu, as long as we live in a world filled with war and hate, we will never be strong enough," When did he become so insightful? "But that's why we train. So we can live in a world which wants us dead." He pulled back, and looked at my wound. He took the handle of the Kunai in his hand and I nodded to him. It hurt like a bitch.

We regrouped and told who ever was in charge what happened, well besides the part where I pretty much gave up on my life, but as long as I have people like Izuna to kick me in the ass when need to I should be fine. No more suicide acts for me, or giving up acts seeing how we are shinobi and there for are pretty much attempt suicide everyday when we go out into battle. After that my eyes started to act up. I just couldn't see right, it was blurry. I could make out objects but not fast moving object like Shuriken and Kunai and the rare senbon. Even my aim is being affected my this, well this is such horse crap!

I brought it up with Madara and he actually seemed concerned for me. He told me to wait there in front of the old school building as he went to the main house to speak with Tajima-sama. I waited for like thirty minutes before I see both of them coming at me in a hurried fashion. Someone took me by the shoulders, oh hi Tajima-sama. nice to see you too. "When did this start to accrue?" He asked concerned, wow that's a weird feeling. someone being concerned about me.

"Er, a few days ago after the mission." I said truthfully. Tajima-sama then sighed in relief. what?

"It's nothing, Chinatsu, your sharingan is trying to activate," He explained. "But your body doesn't know how to. I can teach you how. Izuna is also having the similar problem." I looked at Madara who shrugged. huh, guess Izuna didn't share that bit of information with his brother dearest. "I want you here every morning at six." And with that he left us. Madara raised a brow at me.

"I've never heard of the sharingan having a hard time activating."

"Me ether," I admitted. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No I have a mission that's going to take a few days." Never mind then, I didn't want to spend time with you anyway! Just kidding cousin Madara please save my poor soul!

**Chinatsu still sucks at throwing stuff and will most likely never improve in that aspect. She is also complete shit in Genjutsu. She is decent in taijutsu but that's because Renta forced her to learn it. Her main skill is in her archery. Natsu is not going to have a summon, her element is wind. She also has a short katana blade for close range attacking. **

**Next chapter is going to pretty much be about the forced breaking of Madara and Chinatsu's friendship with Hashirama. And the accidental saving of Itama.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chinatsu is my baby and I love her so. Even more than all of my other OC's, and maybe Skyrim or bacon. . .**

**Anyhow, I own nothing, but all the non-real characters and some of the crap Natsu blurts out.**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO HURT YOUR FEELS, BE READY FIR THIS FEELS TRIP!**

A year passed quickly after that. Madara and Hashirama talked a lot about building a village where all children from future generations wont have to grow up the same why we are. I knew what was going to happen, so I declined the offer Madara gave me when he asked if I wanted to walk with him to meet at the river. He looked confused my luckily I had to clean my bow and go and buy more arrows and other stuff for the up coming missions I have. Plus my kimono top is getting to tight on me. But as I started my journey out of the Uchiha compound with Shigure, Satoshi, and their father seeing as those two have the same mission with me I couldn't help but feel depressed. I was not ready for this, that is why I'm wasn't going today, and I don't think that Tajima-sama would take kindly that "I" was encouraging the friendship, not after he took me under his wing. "Hurry Natsu-Chan, only another mile!" Called Satoshi as he tree hopped ahead. His and Shigure's father grunted in agreement.

"Sorry." Not sorry. I pushed back the tears that threatened to spill. I didn't want the beautiful friendship that me, Hashirama, and Madara formed. Well I still have Madara but that doesn't mean he isn't going to push me away after this all blows over. Izuna is one of my closest friends, Asura has become close, but Madara and Hashirama were the group, the three musketeers! After today there will only be two. Fuu had become nothing but a memory to me now, the memory of an unfortunate soul who had a place in another place in another time. Yukino was taken to be trained my a medic so she no longer lived in the compound but she was due to come home with in the next three years. Otachi is amazing in Genjutsu, just like his future lookalike. Hiroto shows signs of being a taijutsu expert; He likes to use his hands and feet over the power of his Sharingan.

Walking into the small village we bee-lined to the store that had all the essentials a ninja could need. "Hello Koda-san." Our guardian said to the shop keeper behind the counter. The man waved us in but kept a eyes on us younger ones. "Takashi-san I need a new outfit since mine is getting to small on me, I'll be in the clothes section." I told him. Takashi our guardian nodded and ushered his twin sons towards the weapons. I picked out another battle kimono like the one I wore but it was sleeveless, I also picked out a mesh under shirt. my obi belts are short but made of thick material made so that the kimono wont fall off from on slash at it. I then picked out a new pair of shinobi sandals, these came below my knee. I then got a pair of gloves for using my bow. they are short gloves though. I hurried back to the boy's in the weapon section taking what I needed: Arrows along with kunai and shuriken even if I don't really use those. Shigure picked up a redwood katana, while Satoshi grabbed to orange. Their father nodded making both boys grin. Do you know how strange it is to see Uchiha's grin? DO YOU?! I FUCKING INTENSE! They are supposed to be stoic people who have to deal with their moms or wives giving them cutesy nick names.

That is one thing I can't wait for when I grow up and get married. To give my husband and my kids the most ridiculous nick names I can come up with. But PLEASE NOT ANOTHER UCHIHA! Yes they are attractive, but I am part of that family, and I don't do incest. I'm sorry, I won't judge you but no, no I just will not take part in that. We paid for our crap and went to a tea shack to eat before heading back to the compound. Shigure and Satoshi were so excited to start training with their new swords, and all I wanted to do was craw in to bed and cry. I'm so not ready for this, and I don't know why I thought this shopping trip would've helped. Takashi put down his tea cup and escorted us out and in silence we started out journey back to the compound.

I couldn't stop thinking, is it over? Have they even left yet? We were gone four a few hours. Is my best friend safe? I got my answer when we stepped into the wall of our home. I could see it on Madara's, Tajima-sama's. and Izuna's face. Telling the twins and their father farewell I hoisted my purchases up better on my shoulder and walked towards the head Uchiha household. I caught Izuna's eye. He nodded, and jerked his head at Madara telling me that he wanted to speak with me. Tajima-sama looked like he was done with what he had to say with Madara. He turned glanced at me and returned into his home with Izuna scrambling after him. I ran to Madara grabbed his hand and took him to my home. There I put tea on and sat him in front of me as I worked on cleaning my bow. We sat in silence for a few minutes or until the tea was done.

When Madara had the hot cup in his hands he spoke. "I don't remember ever being inside your house Natsu," He sips. "I looks like crap, even more so inside then out," Thanks Madara, I love you too! "Thanks for the tea." He finished, I sighed and placing my bow down on my lap. Madara stared at the wall.

"Tell me what happened." I said, trying to sound demanding.

"Tell you what?" He snapped but I knew he didn't mean it that way.

"Fine, tell me what happened please Madara," I begged, I felt like I was about to snap myself.

"We can't be friends with Hashirama," He clinched his fist. "We should have never become his friends." Tears swelled in my eyes but they didn't fall.

"Why?" I asked, knowing fully aware why we couldn't be friends.

"He is a Senju." I choked out a sob and my water work began.

"No, nononononononononononononono." I mumbled throwing my hands in my hair gripping the spiky black strands rocking on my mat. "Why, why did this have to happen?" I asked no one. I knew, I fucking knew this was going to happen, but why does it affect me so much? Why does it hurt so much? Madara's knuckles are now white and his eyes red with the sharingan. After this day we started fighting harder, Madara aimed to kill more then ever.

* * *

><p>A few months have passed and I've seen all the Senju's in battle. I even exchanged blows with Hawarama a few times, he would wink at me like we had a secret. . .OH GOD! He remembers! So that means he saw me fall, OMG how embarrassing!<p>

My theory was right by the way, when I fought Hashirama his arms didn't tighten as much as when he fought other Uchiha. I managed to talk to him as we danced in our battles. I told him that even if his father told him he couldn't be friends with us it didn't change the fact that I believed that he was and still am his friend, and always will be his friend even if we are on opposing side. His eyes teared up from that. He told me that he was grateful for my friendship and that he would forever cherish our moments together. I nearly cried at that. I actually tackled him in a hug taking us to the ground, whispered my thank you and pretended that he punched me.

But now here I was waiting for Itama's ambush. This is something that I couldn't accidentally stop. I wanted this to be changed, I want to do it for Hashirama. Damn his father and Damn Tajima-sama, they have ruined their sons. Madara and Hashirama need each other, they have a bromance that can't be stopped. In fact it's so unstoppable I'm jealous of their bromance.

suddenly I felt the chakra of the Senju, there were only hour of them. The Uchiha all smirked in unison, It was creepy. It was almost like they enjoyed killing the Senju. seconds after I sensed the Senju they fell in to trap and all hell broke loose. I could barely see Itama as he fought as hard as he could. The three other Senju fell but not without taking some of the Uchiha with them. Itama now broken and defeated leaned up against a boulder. The Uchiha surrounded him. silently gazing down on him.

I then chose to act. I pulled the hood over my head from the cloak I brought with me, and grabbed my short katana and shot forward towards the unsuspecting group. My eyes bleed red activating my sharingan. I met my fellow clansmen, taking two down with a single blow, sprung towards another. I had the advantage of surprise. I only hope they stay surprised. One tried to catch me in a Genjutsu, but I saw it before it could happen. Thud! Another fell by my hands. I may suck at it but I'm pretty damn good at telling when It happening. Thud! I killed the one who tried to trap me. Only two left. They tried to confuse me by both going the opposite direction to circle around me, but I used to play sports in my past life so this didn't hinder me.

I readied my katana and sprung towards the one on my right, dodging his kunai. I slashed away another of his kunai leaving him open. taking a kunai from my pouch I stabbed him on the diaphragm. Turning the other who was charging at me I tensed my body readying it to jump. When he was a second away from hacking at me with his own katana I jumped and front flipped over him and when he turn I plunged my katana in his heart. My hood fell back and his eyes widened.

"C-Chinatsu-u, Y-you treat-ter." He gasped and fell bleeding on the ground. I sheathed my blade. I threw off the hooded cloak and hurried to Itama who lay eyes wide open.

"Y-you'd betray your own clan so save a Senju?" He asked shaking, tears of joy rushed to his eyes. He was so happy to be alive.

"I would do it for my best friend who is a Senju, Itama right?" He nodded smiling. I bet he couldn't see me through his tears. "I'm Chinatsu, I am a friend of Hashirama, he spoke of you often."

"H-Hashirama always knew how t-to find the best people." I kneeled down to his level taking his hand in mine.

"Come on, we need to get you back home." Itama's eyes widened.

"They'd kill you!" He exclaimed. But I shook my head.

"No, Hashirama won't let them hurt me, plus they may accidentally hurt you in turn."

**So Chinatsu has saved the Senju brother's, how ever would this affect the plot?**

****Next chapter bonding time with Itama, returning him home, and meeting the Senju heads wife.****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chinatsu is crafty, I'll give her that but can she live with the consequences. . .**

**Anyways I saved my baby Itama! **

**HERE IS SOME BONDING TIME WITH NATSU-CHAN AND ITAMA!**

**warning: Sassy Itama!**

"I spy with my little eye something. . . red!"

"your eyes?"

"No Ita-kun I deactivated my sharingan hours ago,"

". . . my eyes?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We Have a winner!"

"My turn! Uh, I spy with my little eye something black and fluffy,"

"Is it a wolf?"

"We don't get black wolves here,"

"Is it a bird?"

"No,"

"Is it you?"

"No," He giggled. "I don't have fluffy hair."

"Is it hair?!" I asked taking the hint. We've been playing I Spy for the last hour in a half getting to know each other. Itama road on my back as I carried him back to home to his family. And my god this boy is adorable, how could Kishimoto kill him off! I curse him! Not really without him Itama wouldn't even be born.

". . . isn't that cheating?"

"NOPE! Is it my hair?" I asked Itama sighed.

"Yeah, but your hair is so soft and comfy!" He emphasized his point by burying his face in to my wild coal-black locks. Soooooo coot! As cute as it is it didn't stop me from blushing at that. My hair had gotten longer, and puffier it seems. I need to fix that I don't want 80's hair.

"That reminds me I need to get it cut," Itama gasped.

"Why Natsu-chan, It's so pretty!" Yeah pretty stupid, I can't get it in a pony tail without snapping the band seventeen times.

"Will it make you feel better it I just trip the top and keep the bottom?" I looked over my shoulder to the two-haired boy. He shook his head vigorously that made his short locks bouncy. Soooo coot. Man not even Izuna was this cute, or even Sasuke! Sasuke was the cutest little shit when he was a kid! I'm having a cuteness overload and no one can help be, I mean I have a ticking time bomb on my back, I could go crazy fangirl on him but no I'm trying to be professional here! But I'm also still a kid at the same time, so I need to act like it.

"Keep it as it is Natsu-chan." Fine, you win.

"Fine then, I spy with my little eye something . . . green."

"Are you serious Natsu-chan, the trees," But I'm always Sirius. . . did I just hear so sass for Itama?

"Did you just sass me?"

"Are you my Kaa-chan?"

"No,"

"Then your argument is invalid," He has spent too much time with Hashirama, he knows all my tricks! "Hashi-nee told me that once." At least he's being educated. "Eye spy with my little eye something tall!" Tall? I looked around.

"Ita-chan the only thing that is tall are the trees, is the answer trees because if it is then we need to have a talk about creativity."

"No, Natsu-chan it's the gates we're almost there!" He pointed over my shoulder. Well I'll be damned, there it is. I adjusted Itama on my back and started to jog towards the gate. I noticed some Senju guards, they notice me, they reach for their weapons. "HEY GUY'S I'M BACK! TELL TOU-SAN, AND KAA-CHAN!" Bless this child! As soon as Itama shouted they dropped their weapons and ran inside. I ran in after then and stopped dead in my tracks. Senju clansmen dropped whatever they were doing and looked at the commotion. A man who could only be Butsuma walked out of the crowd glaring daggers at me.

"What is a child of the Uchiha doing in the compound of the Senju?" Did he even see Itama? But I cleared my throat as answered him.

"I have brought you your injured son," I jerked my head at Itama on my back. Itama was silent, he looked uncertain. "My clansmen had an ambush set up and I made it in time and stopped them from killing your son." Hashirama had pushed his way along with Tobirama and Hawarama, and a white-haired woman. Butsuma scoffed like it was impossible for me to do so.

"And why would you do that child? Are you using him as a hostage?" Da fuck man, are you kidding me? Itama was tense. "Why not let him from you back? Speak child!" I jumped.

"I-I can't Itama is injured, he can't walk!" I shouted back. SMACK! My head snapped to the side burning hot with pain. I eyes down casted.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU!" Butsuma yelled. I flinched, I did not like him, actually I never did. "WHAT ARE YOUR REAL REASON FO-"

"Butsuma!" The white-haired woman spoke up. "Your anger is leading, calm yourself." She looked down on me. "Tell me child what had come to my child."

"H-he has and injury in his left leg." I said The woman smiles.

"Don't worry I will not harm you-"

"Tsubaki!" Butsuma exclaimed, but the woman known as Tsubaki raised her hand.

"What is your name child," I said kneeling down to meet my eyes. "I must know the one who has saved not only my live but two of my sons." Ah snap! I glanced at Hashirama, he was grinning, and so was Hawarama. Tobirama just looked irritated.

"C-Chinatsu."

"Chinatsu, I owe, no the Senju clan owes you a live debt." What?"

"WHAT!?" Butsuma, I'm right there with ya bruh.

"Butsuna, she has save the lives of your sons, and your wife." Tsubaki stated glaring red eyes at her husband. Butsuma glared right back but didn't say anything. "Chinatsu hand me my son and follow me, I wish to speak more with you, and I think my other sons wish to as well." I nodded turning so she could get him. She practically cradled Itama as she carried him. I followed only three steps behind with the other four that made up the main house behind me. I was lead into a tall building that was beautifully crafted. Tsubaki took me into a room and laid Itama on a sleeping mat and motioned me to sit on a mat. Hashirama took my left, Hawarama my right. Butsuma and Tobirama sat on mats in front of me, most likely to keep an eye on me. as Tsubaki tended to her son she demanded. "Butsuma, don't you think it would be polite to apologize for hitting her?" Butsuma grumbled but did so anyway.

I realized then and there that Butsuma may run the clan, but Tsubaki runs the Butsuma. Once again, you are welcome Hashirama.

"Chinatsu, I was told by a birdy you are friends with one of my boys." I smiled, looking at Hashirama.

"Would that birdy have brown hair?" I asked, Hawarama chuckled.

"Why yes, yes that birdy happened to have brown hair." She finished tending to Itama's leg, she turned to me.

"It was Hashirama?" I glanced at him, he was trying to look impassive. "It was Hashirama." I nodded to my self. Tsubaki chuckled gazing proudly at her son, he blushed at the attention.

"I wanted to talk about the life debt." ah, yes the enslavement of all the Senju brother. . . I mean yeah, that boring thing! All I really want is to freely hang out with my best friend.

"My clan can't know of this," I said solemnly. "If they found out I took out my own clansmen to save a Senju then-"

"You killed some of your own clan?" Tsubaki was taken aback.

"No child should have to fight a war an adult started, nor should they die because of it." Hashirama's chest puffed out a bit, he was the one who said that. "Itama means a lot to him and I didn't want my best friend sad." That's right Hashirama even Izuna isn't that honored. He is my favorite cousin, but he is not my best friend.

"I see. The Uchiha will not know then." Tsubaki said as if making it law.

"I also wish to continue to be friends with Hashirama, and his brothers if they let me." Butsuma had a sour look on his face. Tobirama just looked at me mouth slightly open from shock. That's right Tobi I'm not like all those bad Uchiha people trying to cut your face off!

"I see no problem with that, Butsuma?" She turned towards her husband. He quickly swallowed the sour lemon he looked like he was eating and nodded sharply.

"As long as Tajima's boy doesn't show up." He said crossing his arms. Tsubaki waved him off.

"That's fine She can just come right on in. She is safe here. No one will attack her."

"But Kaa-chan what if we meet on the battle field?" Tobirama asked.

"Instead of thinking of it as a life or death battle, how about a heavy sparing match?" I offered. Hawarama and Itama shouted in joy. Tobirama smirked at the suggestion, Hashirama just looked happy.

"Yes, this is acceptable." Butsuma surprised everyone with that. "I'm sure your family is worried, you should go now." Hashirama flinched. I sighed.

"Butsuma-san, I my be part of a clan, but I'm an orphan. Tajima-sama knows I'm not on Uchiha territory, I am taking a two week pilgrimage to the temple for my friend Fuu who is being married to one of the Daiymo's sons." Tsubaki frownd. "The Uchiha don't take care of their own?"

"They do, but only if they show usefulness, and I've shown mine." I said looking off to the side. "But he is right I spent today to it's fullest, I made a new friend and I can continue my friendship with Hashirama. I'll see you guy's when ever I can." I looked down at Itama. He looked up at me. So Cute! "later Ita-kun, Hashi-chan, and everyone else!" With that I walked out and out the Senju clan compound doing the breakfast club fist pump.

**OMG TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY, OMG SUCH COOTNESS!**

**Next chapter down time with the Senju, and suspicious Izuna. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Now Chinatsu and the Senju boys shall start their shenanigans**

"What should we play now?" Asked Itama as he lay on the ground next to a tied and slightly beat up Hawarama. Hashirama shrugged along side Tobirama.

'Man hunt," I Stated. The boys looked confused, I wasn't surprised about that. Not many people heard of man hunt. Tobirama tilted his head to the side. OMG it was too cute!

"What's that?" He asked. I chuckled almost evilly.

"Have you ever played hide and seek?" I asked receiving nods. This is going to be fun. "Well it's like that but more. . . what's the word?"

"Dangerous." Hashirama supplied.

"Yes," I nodded. "Fist, legs, your whole body applies. you can practically chock the person out in this game but we wont do that. Someone or all of us are going to get hurt but at least we can work on our skills as a shinobi as we play."

"I like the idea!" Hashirama exclaimed grabbing Itama to help him up. Hawarama extended his hand expecting to receive the save serves but not. Hashirama left him there.

"Damn you Hashi-nee!" He exclaimed. I laughed at him pointing my finger because that is what a nine-year old does when she has the brain of a twenty year old. "Oh shut up you stupid Uchiha!" This only made me laugh more, because when he said that he started pouting. But calling me that doesn't affect me. I already know I'm at stupid Uchiha.

"Hawa-nee that is mean!" Exclaimed Itama jumping to my defense. I waved him off, leaning over placing my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

"It's fine Itama," I gasped between giggles. "None taken." I recovered enough and helped Hawarama up, but it was fine he got me back. Damn bastard pushed me down and now I require assistance. Raising my arms up so I could he helped but noooooooooo, don't help the girl! It's not like she is going to want revenge later on. "I hate you all." I finally said as I rolled over and stood. apparently Itama did want to help me but Hawarama was holding him back. "Hey Hawarama, you know the best thing about man hunt?"

"What?" He asked dropping his youngest brother.

"Anything goes," I yelled charging at him tackling him to the ground. I shot up and ran for the trees. "Hawarama is it! The main house is the safe zone!" Seconds later I heard.

"Kami Damn it!"

000000

I found the perfect hiding place, like it couldn't get anymore perfect in the place I was hiding in. It was fabulous. It was like being in a giant bird cage but had several escape routs in it. Poor Itama has already been found. Tobirama, and Hashirama are pretty smart, they keep jumping places throwing the other Senju off. Hawarama hasn't even thought of looking in my direction, I'm okay with this, but I wish he would move so I could high-tail it to the main house. Ten seconds later. Hashirama was out, Hawarama was on his way to catch Tobirama. My chance arrived in a pink limo, well not really, just a figure of speech. I shoot out ping-ponging from tree to tree, I was going the fastest I ever gone, I almost felt like I was actually in the Dragon Ball Z world.

But then I saw him, Hawarama flung himself off a tree ready to tackle me. flipping forward he missed my by fraction of a second. As soon as I landed on my two feet I was tackled to the ground with Tobirama sitting on top of my belly. "Cheating cheater who cheat!" I shouted, Tobirama smirked and poked my cheek.

"You are really fluffy, you might want to exercise more Natsu-chan. you're getting fat." It's okay, I'm on weight watchers.

"So do you, do you know how heavy you are?" Tobirama raised a white brow. "Get off me you fat-ass, I can't breathe!" I exclaimed trying to push him off, but he wouldn't move.

"I'm not fat," He crossed his arms.

"Are too!"

"Am not,"

"Are too!"

"Not."

"Am,''

"NOT!"

"THE FUCK YOU AIN"T!" I screamed pushing him off me harshly. He fell with an ompf. I must of caught him off guard. I got to my feet zoomed up to Hawarama and punched him in his gut. He hunched over a little with a smile on his lips. "Dirty cheaters, I'ma tell Tsubaki-chan!" I declared. His eyes widened and he tried to grasp my wrist.

"No, Natsu-chan I'm sorry!" I giggled evilly again.

"Oh, but Hawa-baka it is too late." Why does it sound like I"m writing a Star Wars script? He even played along with it, got to give him credit there. Here he was throwing himself on his knees throwing his fists in the air a shouting 'No" similar to what Darth Vader did. I wish I could have them watch them, oh well. . .

Tobirama recovered watching his brother. "What the hell Hawarama?" Don't question Hawarama and all his awesome glory Tobi-tan, it just isn't going to work.

"Don't question me!" Hawarama said with a huff. I rolled my eyes 'boys'.

That afternoon after telling the main Senju house my farewells I headed back to the Uchiha compound, at the gate was Izuna. His arms were crossed and he had that particular look on his face like he knows you've been up to something and he wants to know and he wants to know now. I thought it was a scary look, reason for it, it because Madara has been giving me the same look recently.

"Where have you been?" Geez what is he my wife?

"I been out training seeing how I'm not getting any here." This is half-true, Tsubaki and even Butsuma agreed that man hunt is an effective way to work on our stealth. Izuna raised both brows.

"What do you mean you're not being trained. Tou-san helped you and I on our sharingan!" He sounded greatly confused.

"Yes on our sharingans, but has he trained me in any other field?" I asked, Izuna bit his lip.

"Well, no." I don't want you to be angry Izuna.

"Plus I may be apart of this clan but I'm still an orphan, we don't get special treatment like the rest of you guys do."

"Special treatment?" He asked, he no longer looked angry with me, he could never stay angry at me.

"Be thankful you have a father Izuna, and your brothers." I thought about Izuna, and Madara's triplet brothers their mother gave birth to months before her death. I think they are now three or something. I heard on recently became ill. This is most likely the reason we haven't seen much of Tajima-sama recently. I placed my hand on Izuna's shoulder and smiled, he returned the smile. SO COOT! Why is everyone so cute but right now I feel like I look like one of those people from Walmart? "Where's your brother?"

"With Otachi." Oh yes the Itachi lookalike, He and Madara became fast friends after he was told to never see Hashirama ever again. Whatever works for him.

"So we can't bother him?" Izuna nodded. "Asura?" He glared, yeah he didn't like after she hurt Madara and his jewels a few years back. "The twins?" He shrugged. With that we went to find Satoshi and Shigure.

**yeah short chapter because my computer is being stupid and wont turn on. this was typed on my mom's tablet. she has a keyboard to to with it. I hope this was good enough.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember this is currently being written on a tablet and the college computers so chapters are going to take longer to write.**

**Anyway I've been thinking about Chinatsu's future recently. Like I know who she is going to end with but I want to see if you are seeing my vision. So I'm putting up a pool on who she will be with. It changes nothing on her children's future. Everything will be the same, maybe hair color changes but that's it.**

Half a year later I now see myself turning ten years old. I didn't grow much, but Izuna sure did. He like sprouted up like a plant. Even Madara was surprised with how much his brother grown in the past couple months. Madara was tall, and he towered over all of us, but now Izuna is at his shoulders, and I was at Izuna's shoulders. You want to know how we know? We tried it out for our selves. Hashirama is about the same height as Madara. Tobirama and Hawarama are about the same. Itama and I are just short I guess. Madara and Hashirama are now fourteen, so I need to pick my game up in training wise. I don't want to slack off, because even with the life dept in effect it doesn't stop some of the Senju from trying to kill me when no one else is around.

I also was finally able to get a Sensei. And you would not believe what he was. A mother fucking samurai! Not just any samurai but on training in the art of archery, heck yeah! But training with him isn't the same as shinobi training, I get that but I wanted more training in my style. Plus I'm getting side trained by Tajima-sama as he works on Izuna. So now I can throw kunai, kinda, not really, in my head, but that's besides the point. The point is I have a sensei and he is a samurai and he is awesome. . . like you can't get anymore awesome. He's so awesome he even got me a better bow. Like a battle bow. Not the flimsy wooden bows that most people carry. No this one is reinforced with metal and quite literally as long as my whole body. The arrows are the length of my leg. I now have to strap my arrows on my leg now so I could get to them better. Tobirama said it looked stupid, but then I told him he was stupid looking.

My sensei, whose name is Susano by the way, is going out of the country and he wishes to take me with him. apparently he is going to present me to his family so they know why he has been missing for so long. silently I call him Susan. . . please don't tell him.

"Chinatsu pay attention!" Susano-sensei smiled, he had that air about him, always happy. "Once we in bark on our grand adventure we will not be going to any nearby villages for a long time so bring plenty of maps." He also has this thing of calling everything an adventure. Not that I was complaining, the man was freaking awesome. Even Tajima-sama thinks so, well he approves of him, but he rather have a shinobi train me. But alas for him there isn't any other shinobi training to use the bow, or in my case a battle bow, I swear I could chop peoples head off with this thing! Susano-sensei then ruffled my already mess of hair and told me all that I needed. I was so excited for this trip, I never really been outside of Fire country before.

"Hai, Susano-sensei." I said my grin matching his. You know with out the blue eyes and the brightly colored clothes, Susano-sensei would've made a very convincing Uchiha since he acts similar to the twins. speaking of the twins, we lost Satoshi, but not to the Senju. No he died from a nasty infection from a rusty blade he accidentally cut himself on. With the lack of efficient medical care in this time period he died six days in with the hottest fever I've ever felt. I was the one who cared for him seeing everyone else was to busy. Shigure sat by my side biting his nails, when his brother died he was never the same again.

Madara and Izuna's triplet younger brothers lost two, now only one is left but he too is sick. Tajima-sama doesn't know what to do. That's another reason I'm going. So I could get some medicine so no more children will have to die. Susano-sensei is proud of me for that, but I told him that it could be me who is sick. He just waves me off. Before I leave I want to visit my Senju boys first. I waved at him as she left quickly going down that familiar path to the Senju compound. Fate has a strange way to bite you in the ass. I mean seriously.

CLINK! Kunai is deflected with my battle bow. I turn, no one. I look up, fucking eight unidentified shinobi is just hanging there, just chilling. "Thanks for the invite, guy's I normally never get to go to the parties." One chuckled darkly.

"We thought you would like to join this time." When have I ever met these guys? All at once the jump down from the tree circling me, I grab my battle bow holding it ready to start slashing at them. I really need to give it a name. "This party is a special one, do you know why?"

"It's my birthday?" They snort. "No really I just turned ten today, so is this my birthday celebration, because if it is I don't see any cake and that's disappointing."

"Congratulations kid, but this part is your funeral," He draws a short katana. I back up a bit.

"I see no casket. How are we supposed to put you in the ground with out a fancy box to put you in?" I really need to stop putting myself in these situations. They didn't respond with words no they responded with throwing things at me, the sharp things. I deflected them with my battle bow drawing it and firing within half a second. It hit on in the stomach, this left me open and I got an Kunai in my side. Grunting back the pain I spun on my toes kicking away another while slashing one behind me with my bow. The one who talked ran at me with katana at the ready. Our weapons clashed making spark fly.

"You are the only one using this kind of weapon." He stated, oh geeze I didn't know. Thank you. I saw the other coming at me, spinning I tripped the katana user and flung myself to the side narrowing like fifteen kunai aimed at my head. As soon as I stood I blocked fists, elbows, feet, and legs. Why is it necessary for six fully grow adult to kill a small ten-year old. Then it got more hairy, The fuckers decided that it is even more necessary to use jutsu to kill a child. At first I was dodging kunai and punches now I'm trying to not get burned, drowned, or electrocuted. I deemed it right to use my sharingan. as my coal eyes bleed to black they froze like they didn't expect me to do so. "She's a Uchiha!" Duh, did you not know that? Apparently not. "We need to kill her even more so now." Can one kill beyond dead? They all attacked from all angles this time, I was so fucked. I couldn't knock all of them away and they really aim to kill.

"Chinatsu duck!" A voice that could only be Tobirama shouted. I did so and a slight flash went over my head. I looked up and three of the eight were down, the others jumped back.

"The brat has reinforcements!" These guys should quit being shinobi and be narrators or something. "They are Senju!" Another called, wow they looked confused. I was helped up by Itama who gave me a worried smile.

"We thought you were almost done for, but good thing Tobi-nee has such fast reflects. Tobirama glared at the rest of the shinobi.

"Who the hell are you, and why do you attack a friend of the Senju?" His glare was scary.

"We don't answer to brats." The katana user stated and pointed his sword at me. "we were ordered to take out the apprentice of Susano Otogimi before they leave to Tea country." Tobirama and Itama raised a brow at me.

"I was on my way to tell you guys." I shrugged. Tobirama's eyes flashed back on the shinobi.

"By who?" He asked, well he more like growled. Man I'm happy that I'm not on his bad side. The katana user readied his weapon. Itama took out large kunai knives that had markings carved in them.

"My brother asked you a question." Itama said with a glare I never expected to see him with. I drew an arrow and aimed at his heart.

"I don't have to answer to you!" He laughed, his muscles tensed as he readied to pounce, that never happened seeing as one of my arrows struck his leg and into the ground.

"Nope but you have to answer to me." I said coolly. YES FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE I WAS COOL!

"You bitch!" He snarled, her used those cool hand gestures that no one ever seems to understand to order his men to attack. But these guys seemed to. The three of use as in Tobirama, Itama and I broke a sweat trying to keep these guys off us. Itama's Giant Kunai tuned out to be some kind of ancient weapon that Senju of old used to use in battle. It seemed like two hours passed until we were down to the katana user. I was about to step forward to take him out but Tobirama held me back.

"I got this." And so he did. Itama put his kunai's away and hurried to my side looking me over for any serious injury.

"Natsu-chan are you okay?" He asked, I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." I deactivated my sharingan. Tobirama marched over and grabbed my chin, turning it to the side to look at a deep gash in my check.

"Fine my ass." Oh Tobi-tan your ass is fine-I mean sorry bruh. didn't mean it, I was only trying to NOT DIE! "We'll take you to the compound and have Kaa-chan to heal it, then you tell you why you needed to talk to us."

"Sounds nice but can I have some cake too, these guys said I was invited to the party was they didn't have cake." Tobirama gave me the 'what the fuck' look, but Itama laughed.

"Yes Natsu-chan you can have as much cake as you want." I practically tackled the poor duel haired boy.

"THANK YOU ITA-KUN!" I shouted, nearly pushing Tobirama to the ground.

"Hey idiot, that the hell was that for!"

"It was for the cake!"

"I make it so you get no cake!" Tobirama said, I turned to face him my face in complete horror.

"You, you fiend! fiend in a humans body!" I pointed. He laughed evilly.

"No Nii-chan, If you make it so she can't get it it makes me a liar!" Itama said trying to catch his brother who didn't even hear him. He sighed and his shoulder slumped. "Sorry Chinatsu." I smiled and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Tis fine, it's only just awesome deliciousness made for the gods," His shoulders slumped more. "Don't take it to hard, it's not like Tsubaki-chan is going to let him keep me away from cake." I kissed his check. Itama's face turned red but he stopped slumping.

"Y-you're right, Kaa-chan can never say no to you,"

"Except that one time," I corrected.

"Kaa-chan isn't going to let you kidnap me, Natsu-chan,"

* * *

><p>Tsubaki healed my face and handed me the biggest slice of cake I've ever seen. And I ate that bitch whole to, and in front of Tobirama. He sat there huffing eating his not cake, because he didn't get any so HA, take that Tobi-tan!<p>

"So what did you want to tell us so badly." Asked Itama who also had a very large slice. I put my fork down. The main Senju house's eyes were on me.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to be on an adventure with my Sensei to the land of Tea." I explained leaving room for questions.

"Who is your sensei?" Butsuna asked.

"His name is Susano Otogimi, he is a samurai, but he has trained in the art of the bow." I took a sip of tea Tsubaki had given me.

"But why Tea?" Asked Hawarama.

"His family is there, and they are wondering where he's been." Hashirama raised a brow.

"Why not just send a letter?"

"It's been a while since he's been home."

"how did you even meet this man?" Asked Tsubaki.

"Tajima-sama," I said. "I asked for assistance and he helped me find Susano-sensei."

"Have fun then Natsu-chan, and come back safe." Itama said after a long pause. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Itama-kun, and you too Tobi-tan." I ran out only hearing.

"IT'S TOBIRAMA!"

**BTW I had no intention of bringing another oc into this that wasn't already intended to be in it. But everyone was wishing for her to have proper training to Susano-sensei was born. Oh don't forget the poll on my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8 Tea Arc Part 1

**This story is going to have the current arc then a major arc after this one then it's going to have a bunch of time skips ahead so I can tie this one to the actual Naruto time line. and trust me it's acceptable and leaves everyone happy, and the original pairings are still in place at this current time, this is mostly concerning Mito-hime. **

**I'm also doing a four generations of daughters thing for this story but that happens when Chinatsu is no longer a child and well had her child, and that one had one and so on. One thing will be kept the same, well two things but lets not worry about that until the major arc.**

"Sunano-sensei, are we lost?" I ask looking at the flowery fields that surrounded us. Susano-sensei scratched his face in confusion. His hand rested on his katana blade named Soramastu. Don't ask me about the name I have no idea. Rakurai is what I named my bow, well after Tsubaki kindly informed me that my element was lightning so I named my bow thunderbolt, I even had the wood repainted yellow with jagged blue zigzags. Susano-sensei approves. Apparently he never told me this until now, don't know why he never bothered, but apparently if you add chakra to Rakurai it will act as a storage or a second source for lighting arrows. It's perfect now since I'm short as fuck. We are only half way on our journey and by journey I mean we just started three hours ago and he is lost in Fire country.

"Of coarse not, I know where we are!" He looked around sheepishly gazing at everything trying to look like he know what he is doing.

"And where would that be Susan?" His eye twitched at the name, not that he knew what the other meant though. He pointed north and I smacked my forehead. "Isn't Tea country down south of Fire?" I asked trying to remember the maps I used to look up all the time back in my past life. Susano-sensei gave an awkward laugh and started to lead the way south. Shaking my head I could only hope this trip doesn't take too long. Or my cousins might think I left them forever.

It took forever about a week or two but we are now at the border between Fire and Tea country. Though, I question. Why do bandits have to wear a short kimono top and nothing underneath? I'm serious a while back a band of idiotic bandits thought it would just be awesome to charge at us. Susano-sensei beat them down without taking Soramatsu out but still, WHYYYYYYY?! I'M ONLY TEN, I DID NOT NEED TO SEE HIS JUNK! My scaring to the side, here we are. Susano-sensei looked at his home country in pride and then took a pose. "WE HAVE ARRIVED TO MY HOME LAND!" Why did this sound like he was quoting some kind of TV program.

". . ." I raised a black brow.

". . ." He raised an equally as black brow, he was still in the pose by the way.

"I'm going to need you to never do that again." I nod and Susano-sensei pouted, yes actually pouted at me, wasn't that my job or something? He recovered quickly and led on into Tea, I followed him like the good little angel I was. We ran into like two other groups of bandits and like the others they also didn't feel the need to cover their legs. So while Susano-sensei took care of them I covered my poor eyes. We got to the first town since Fire and Susano-sensei ordered us to stay and eat. So being the dumb ass I am I suggested Tacos. Susano-sensei gave me a weird look, but hey why does he get to judge me? He was the one doing a weird pose. Did you know there was a song about tacos? It's called It's Raining Tacos.

"What are tacos?"

"Nothing important Susan, just my one true love." I said dismissively. Susano-sensei crossed his arms but didn't say anything. Instead he walked in to. . .wait for it. . .A TEA HOUSE! Ha! Didn't see that one coming did you? We sat at a low table so we had to do that crossed legs thing. which sadly, I also sucked at. . . sorry not sorry. The waitress came by asking what tea we would like, good guy Susano-sensei over here ordered green tea for the both of us. She then brought us dango and some other sweet stuff. You know I always wanted to try it, so I did, and it was awesome!

"Excuse me can I have some water, please? Nii-san is sick." A boy who seemed my age asked our waitress. Our waitress stared him down for a moment and pointed him out.

"Get out, we only serve paying customers." She said very calmly. Wow, I know that in my world people do that all the time, but really? I watched as the boy hunched over a little but complied to her request and left.

"Susano-sensei," I finished my dango. "Why did she turn him away?" Susano-sensei had a dango pick in his mouth chewing at it.

"I forget that you are from a clan," He takes the pick from his mouth. "That boy must be one of the orphans that last bandit war caused." Bandit war, I don't remember hearing anything like that. "The Bandit wars are nothing compared to your shinobi wars, gods, those are intense. Anyway five years ago a fifteen year long war between the thirteen bandit war lords had a disagreement, and with that came war. They wouldn't cause to much damage, afraid of catching the attention of the Daimyo's who would most likely hire shinobi help to end it for them. But this didn't stop them from continuously attacking fishing or farming villages."

"So that kid is an outcome of such war?" I asked watching the boy from the window meet up with what must be his Nii-san.

"Correct," Susano-sensei finished his tea and slapped money down on the table. "If we leave now we can get there in two days time."

"Gods Susan, why do you live so far away?" Susano-sensei pouted at the name.

"I'm sorry Musashi-nii, I tried but they wouldn't give me any!" The boy from before exclaimed. The older one smiled sadly at the small boy.

"It's fine, We can try another store-"

"It's not going to work, these people are to stingy on their water here take this." I cut him off offering my water bottle I packed, I had like two more and I could always get another when we got to Susano-sensei's home village.

"T-thanks miss!" The boy took the bottle, the older one stared at me, his eyes flickered to Rakurai and then at Susano-sensei.

"Are you Warriors, because if you are you are really young and you must be very weak since you are a girl and using a bow." Are you fucking kidding me, does this kid know how much strength you need to draw a bow? Or how fucking heavy Rakurai really is?

"I'm not a fucking warrior," I growled, their eyes widened at my horrible language. "I'm a mother fucking kunoichi!" I said hand rested just over my arrows attacked on my hip. The Boy raised an eyebrow after he recovered.

"Aren't girls supposed to stay home and cook the meals and birth out babies?" I WANNA KILL THE MOTHER FUCKER!

"Chinatsu!" snapped Susano-sensei, god bless this man. "Leave them be, you are causing a scene." I looked around and noticed people were looking at us nervously. Huffing I turned on my heel and stiffly followed Susano-sensei out the village.

* * *

><p>True to his word we made it to his village in two days. Susano-sensei had a jump in his walk as we ventured further into the village. People stopped and greeted the Samurai and asked him how his journey was. He told them something a super short story and moved on. Soon we slowed and faced a simple wooden Japanese styled home. "Home sweet home," He breathed and slid the door open. "Kina-chan, I'm home! Tell Kojiro and Yamamastu to come here I want you guys to meet someone!" He ushered me into the house to sit at the low table similar to the one in tea house. Taking off my backpack that had all my crap in it I took out one of my water bottles and chugged the last of what was in it.<p>

"Susano-kun is that really you?" Called a woman. She soon came into view and my jaw dropped, she was just beautiful. Long black hair that reached down past her hip with almond shaped brown eyes. She wore a forest green full kimono. She practically tackled Susano-sensei and kissed his face.

"Yes, Love." He cupped her face. AWWWWwwwww SO COOT! If he keeps this us I'm going to get cavities from the cuteness! "I have someone for you all to meet. Everyone this is Uchiha Chinatsu," He pointed with his head. "I took her under my wing to be trained in Kyujutsu or Art of the bow."

"Hello." I said with a soft smile.

"Chinatsu this is my wonderful wife Kina, and my sons Kojiro," Ge pointed to the taller of the two, must be older. "and Yamamatsu." the other glared at me. His sons look almost exactly like him too, black hair with dark eyes, could almost be taken for a Uchiha.

"Chinatsu-chan, welcome to our home." Kina said releasing her husband and went into the kitchen and brought out steaming cups of tea in like five seconds. Rakurai was now leaning up against the wall with Soramatsu. Susano-sensei and his family sat, Kina talked with her husband asking for every detail about his adventure in Fire. Kojiro and Yamamatsu stared at me, and it was getting kinda uncomfortable to be honest. "Chinatsu-chan, tell us about yourself!" Chimed Kina. Sooo coot! But what do I say? I'm a lunatic twenty year old living in a ten-year old body since said ten-year old was four?

"Er, I don't know what to say." I said truthfully, Kina cocked her head to the side. OMG SO COOT!

"Family?" She asked, this I could answer.

"I used to have an older brother and a younger sister, and a father and a mother." I started thinking about my old screwed up family. Susano-sensei raised a brow, I never told him of my family life.

"What happened." She asked concern laced her word. Kojiro and Yamamatsu gazed at me in mild interest.

"I don't know how, one morning I woke up and they were gone, but I was told an enemy shinobi killed them." Kina and the boys looked shocked, like they couldn't believe anything like that could happen. "In Fire country their is a conflict between two clans, one is my clan; the Uchiha, and the other; the Senju. We've been in conflict for as long as I've known, It's the only thing us kids have learned. Train and fight, or die." Kina frowned.

"You chose to fight then." Kina summarized, I nod. "Here, Chinatsu-chan the only fighting you'll be doing is over who is cooking dinner that night, go it!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"Y-yeah!" I said as she dragged me from my spot on the table and dragged me behind her. I glared at Susano-sensei as he laughed at me and my pain. TRAITOR! I'M WATCHING YOU SUSAN!

**Okay, I have the outline for this arc nearly done, so expect three or four chapters on this arc. . . Yeah and I feel like Chinatsu is now starting to mature more! Or her twenty year old self is finally maturing. Lol Anyway another done and sooner than I expected.**


	9. Chapter 9 Tea Arc Part 2

**This is a chill chapter mostly, training with Susano and his sons.**

**forever - a i n e: Susan was said on purpose. So it's not a typo. Chinatsu has respect for her sensei but not when he does something stupid and when he does that she calls him Susan.**

**JigokuShoujosRevenge: Family line? Chinatsu knows about how they inbred to keep the sharingan powerful but she doesn't agree with ****inbreeding. That comment from that brat was him just being an annoying brat tying to annoy her. Besides Chinatsu is still to young to have kids right now, she's only 10.****  
><strong>

**Anyhow, I finished writing the arc out line, so chapters are going to be easy, well kinda.**

**Oh an I finished Chinatsu's jutsu list, she has five and three are already in existence well four . . partly I changed the animal but same thing! She is an Earth and Lighting user. Got the Idea from playing too much Dragon Age. . .**

We sat in meditative silence, legs crossed and hand in our laps or on our knees. Susano-sensei then took in a breath and Kojiro, Yamamatsu and I took in a breath, we held it in waiting for him to exhale. peaceful. We all took in another breath and seconds later exhaled. Slowly I faded into my circle focusing on my chakra, the blueness was calming. My mind turned into a sandy beach, the sun was high in the sky meaning it was ether noon, close to noon or just after. I knew this beach actually, I went here with my brother and sister when we were younger. I watched as the waves fell into the calming ripples that beat at the shore. _S-a-h-m. _Called a voice, turning I saw a younger version of old me. Bright green eyes, light tan skin compared to the Uchiha pail I live with now, and dark nearly black brown hair. She looked to her right, and there was my brother he handed her ice cream. _C-n-r thanks _younger me said, I didn't understand why I couldn't hear out names, then again I couldn't even remember our names. I know now mine starts with an S brother dearest starts with an C and my baby sister's.

_C-n-r Where's G-m-a? _Younger me asked. My brother smiled and told me she was with a friend of here and their family by the shore. I turned my new body and found her. God it's been so long, Her hair much like my brother's Chocolate brown, and eyes that matched my own back then. She was laughing with her pretty blonde friend.

"Chinatsu?" I snapped from my mindscape to see Susano-sensei gazing across from me, I raised a inky brow and felt something wet on my face. I quickly wiped my tears off with my sleeve.

"I'm fine, I just got to relaxed and saw a vision of my past." I said, Susan-sensei nodded, he stood and so did his sons.

"Okay! Sons of mine time for you to face eachother, Chinatsu I've set up some targets," He explained as he pushed me to another part of their yard. Kojiro and Yamamatsu couldn't whip their swords out fast enough as they danced about each other in a deadly dance. Susano-sensei placed me in front of some targets the closest was about fifteen feet, the farthest was about 56 feet, their were 10 targets all randomly placed but equal distance from each other. "We are not going to work on accuracy, with the type of bow you have you will not be able to hit your target straight on, I want you to focus on distance, but I still want you to hit the target. Just don't worry about hitting the red dot. wherever you hit someone on the human body it is going to trigger pain, so every hit will be fatal to them, do you understand?" I nod and he hands me Rakurai and my arrows. I draw and release it hits the red dot but it's only fifteen feet, that is expected. Susano-sensei nods and strolls back to his sons.

I draw another arrow and release, It hits a little off from the red dot. Again same as the other, and after that, and after that. As I drew another arrow I breathed in and as I was about to release-

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUAL!" I released and my arrow now was sticking out of the ground at the base of the target after the I meant to hit. Turning in rage I spotted the two boys from before. Musausage or something. . . just kidding I just hate the fucker. Musashi pulled out a dark green katana and charged at Kojiro. Kojiro had no choice but to defend himself.

"Who are you, you lunatic!" Kojiro shouted at the crazy kid. Gripping Rakurai I along with Yamamatsu and Susano-sensei we went to assist him but the younger kid from before pulled a kunai from his shaggy clothes and was in a defensive pose. I GOT DIS!

"I'm up!" I said swinging Rakurai at the boy who barely rolled out-of-the-way. I stood back up with his kunai close to his face leaving the rest of himself open, bewildered I lowered Rakurai a little and sent him that one look that you give to stupid people. Is this kid for real? "Look kid they way you fight. . . did you just happen to come across that kunai or something because if so just hand it to me and you wont get hurt." I held out my hand. The boy looked hesitant, he moved to give me the deadly weapon. as soon as it was placed in my hand he thrust it down. "Son of a bitch!" I cursed spin kicking the boy away.

"Akito!" Yelled Musausage- I mean Musashi. Musashi threw himself away from his battle with Kojiro who was irratated to no end. I practically threw Rakurai to block the fast Katana that the enraged attacked me with. "You have no right!" He shouted and came at me again. I slapped an arrow and drew it pointed it at his face. Musashi froze in shock his eyes wide.

"I have no right?" I grumbled. "Look you asshole, we were in the middle of some relaxing training, but noooooooo you just had to ruin that didn't you?" I drew the arrow even more, and his eyes got even more wide.

"Chinatsu, enough." Susano-sensei said pushing Rakurai to the side. I nodded still irritated and stood with an equally irritated Kojiro. We watched as Susano-sensei spoke to him and soon both Musausage and Akito were limping on there way to where ever they live.

"Well that was completely random." I commented.

"Agreed." Kojiro nodded next to me. Susano-sensei sighed and scratched the back of his head. Sheepishly he said.

"Guess training can wait for some other time." I shouted in joy and ran in to the house, behind me I heard Kojiro sigh, Susano-sensei chuckle and Yamamatsu scoff at me.

* * *

><p>A week has passed and so far it's been quiet since that completely random attack. I've been a sweet little ten year old and helped Kina with the chores, bothered Yamamatsu whom hates me for some reason, hung out with kojiro whom seems to like me enough, and trained my distance has improved thanks to Susano-sensei's training, I can hit the targets three times the distance he had them at before. Now we are working on accuracy, but he still tells me that even if it hits them or grazes them they will still flinch from the pain and that gives me a fraction of a second to hit them dead on.<p>

"Hey Kojiro, did you know I had a cousin with the same name, well kinda. He spelled it differently."He raised a brow.

"Really?" He picked his katana up to clean. They were in the sitting room with Kina, she was sowing some of my ripped clothes that was all Yamamatsu's fault, damn bastard. . . "How is he."

I looked down at my own cleaning hands, Rakurai's shining metal part reflected my indifferent face. "Dead." I say, death didn't bother me as much as it would have in my old life. Here death was as common as people with dark hair. Kina stopped sowing and reached across the table and grabbed my hand, making me stop from cleaning my majestic bow of awesomeness.

"I'm sorry Chinatsu-chan." He kind smile mad me smile.

"Tis fine Kina-chan, Kojirou-kun died in battle fighting to protect the Uchiha." I said. Did he or did he get sick. . .I can't remember, so why not? Wait didn't he die with Hiroto, or Renji, why am I thinking about this? Why can't I remember? Eh, I went back to making Rakurai pretty. We sat in silence for the rest of the evening

**I hate this chapter, It hatted me. that's why it's so short, because hate compelled my to make it so, plus I have to write a research paper that's like due tomorrow. I'm doing it on video game violence. . . this arc is killing me because I want it to be awesome but the awesome wont happen until the chapter after the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10 Tea Arc Part 3

**My research paper is kicking my butt, but guess what? I'M DONE WITH THAT PAPER MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA, Errrr Anyway, this thing called a chapter well there's some things before we get to that. . .**

**Have you figured out their names yet. Her brother and sister have pretty easy ones, Chinatsu is the challenging one, if not then don't worry you'll find you at the end of the story.**

**I need help, I got this arc figured out, the other one I'm in the process of writing the outline, but the problem is I don't want to jump into another arc right after this one. I want at least one or two chapters between them, but I don't know how to do it, but I do have options to use.**

**1) Character development: Chinatsu just hanging out with her favorite cousins, and/or Chinatsu having more play time with the Senju boys.**

**2) Chinatsu going on some misadventure in the woods and nearly gets killed again. **

**3) More flashbacks of her past (Even if this one doesn't get chosen you will end up with this in a much later time, so either wait or see it twice. (I don't recommend this one because I hate it when I see other fics do this and I don't think you will at this time when things are starting to pick up)**

**That's what I got, TELL ME WHAT TO DO DAMN IT! Jk/ not Jk Seriously though I need your help. You got this chapter and the next to choose, so choose wisely.**

For three fucking weeks I've sat here at this table and listened to that brat Yamamatsu complain about my existence. For a month and a half I've been away from home I've lived with a constant headache because of this douche monkey! Like seriously that is the only thing he knows how to do. He is the Ditto of the samurai world, only he can;t transform, and no way as awesome as Ditto can be. Susano-sensei told me to ignore it and I've tried! I'm done, I'm done being pushed around by this. this DOUCHE MONKEY! That is what he is, and he falls lower than Musausage. . .I mean Musashi. . .

Anywho, Kojiro and I have formed a beautiful friendship. He thinks me weird like his father but still a friends none the less! Not only my growing friendship with the teen Otomiri I've suddenly started to have dreams of my past life. Most of them were of me and my siblings, twice Christmas with the other family that just happened to just be as crappy as my own parents. Stupid emotionless twats, that's what they are. . . wait ninety-nine point nine percent of the Uchiha population are stoic besides Shigure, Yukino (who's just shy), and me. Well heck!

My thoughts was disturbed when the douche monkey decided that he wanted to ruin my personal space with his presence. That bastard. "Kojiro-chan" He greeted his younger brother and his eyes fell on me. "And Animal." What the heck, bruh.

"I was not aware you got a new dog Kojiro-kun," I told my new friend, who looked like he was having trouble keeping in his glee if the reddening of his face was anything to do by. Yamamatsu fumed and flopped down next to his brother, his glaring eyes on me. You know how hard it is to ignore such glaring eyes? HARD, and I live with people who glare for a pass time, so that's saying something.

"I don't understand," He said after ten minutes of glaring at me. I had preoccupied myself with cleaning the kunai and shuriken I never seem to use. I raise a black brow at him and kept my face blank and not just any kind of blank, it had a blankness only Tajima-sama only seemed to have, but jokes on you because I'm now a pro! "Why waste time on a talentless girl?" What is your problem now?!

"Nii-san!" Kojiro shouted. Yamamatsu ignored him, instead he was trying to stare me down, did it work? No, it didn't. I just stared right back, but then I just had to say it.

"Well he wastes so much time on you as well so I don't see the problem here." I'm dead. I just know it. Yamamatsu slammed his hands down on the table making me and Kojiro jump.

"Take that back," He growled, I narrowed my coal black eyes and placed my hands note this 'gently' on the table.

"No, not until you take back what you said about me being talentless," I said looking in Yamamatsu's eyes. Those eyes held so much hatred, didn't they have training on being tranquil or something?

"I will never take back what I said," He said.

"Then I. Will. Not. Take. Anything. Back." I leaned back so I could cross my arms. Yamamatsu didn't like that one bit it seemed.

"I'll show you how powerful Tou-san has made me compared to you," He barked shooting up stomping out the door like a two year old. I shared a look with Kojiro.

"Did a eighteen year old just have a tantrum?" Kojiro nodded sadly.

"It's one reason why Tou-san won't let him take on jobs, Yamamatsu is run by his emotions." We sigh.

"As much as I want to kick his ass. . ."

"I don't know if Nii-san is stable enough right now to be beaten by a ten year old girl, no offense." I waved him off.

"I'm not offended by my age, Kojiro-san." I got up and dusted myself of, grabbing Rakurai, because lets face it I'm still having trouble deflecting swords with my bare hands. We exited the house to see Yamamatsu with his katana already whipped out. hehehe whipped out. . . anyway He looked ready to give me some hurt am here I was supposed to let him do so, I'm sorry Yamamatsu but my body is not ready.

"Are you ready brat?" He pointed his blade at me, I scoffed at him but took my place in a defensive position.

"You are more of the brat Yama-baka," I said in a dead calm voice, oh joy now I sound like Butsuna now. Yamamatsu seethed and charged, wow, he really is worked up on this, I am not going to feel happy about letting this 'child' win, notice I said child. I stepped out-of-the-way of his rage filled attack and blocked his blade with Rakurai, none of his attacks had much strength in them. Was he going shallow before he goes for the curve ball that will ultimately win him this fight, shall we see. Being a Kunoichi has it's advantages over the overly stiff samurai, we gotta be able to barrel roll over your head don't we? Which I did exactly that. Yamamatsu charged at me again this time with his fist, having him thrown his sword down earlier, apparently he just got 'that' mad. I let him land a blow onto my cheek, damn that hurt like a bitch.

At that I tossed Rakurai to kojiro and turned to my opponent in the Saruken Ryuu or the Monkey Fist Style. Yamamatsu did not look pleased. He was in the same stance I saw a couple of months ago that one of the bandits had. Susano-sensei just bonked the guy on the head and he was out. I danced around him making him even more angry, it wasn't my fault, the style of fighting is just so insulting, but this is what I learned. . . from Madara. . . yes Madara taught me how to fight hand to hand. I was caught off guard when I got tackled by Yamamatsu (which I kinda bit my cheek when he did) , he sat on my stomach and started to pound mt face with his fists, man that hurt. that didn't mean I didn't get him good though. I'm pretty sure his ankle is twisted because of me, and he sported a bloody lip and bruises all over his body, but this is over kill.

"Chinatsu-chan! Yamamatsu get off that poor girl now!" Kina shouted as she ran out of the house with Susano-sensei at the door, oh yeah Kina was taking a nap because I said she looked tired, whoops. Kina ran to her ragging son and grabbed his arm and Kojiro grabbed the other, together they hoisted him off me. He screamed like a demon out for blood, and he got blood. It seeped out between my lips from my bitten check from when he tackled me. I sat up coughing a little finally able to get air because his fat ass was making it hard for me to breath. "Yamamatsu, Why? Why would you hurt our guest?" Kina asked placing a hand on his shoulder, Yamamatsu pushed it off and got to his feet. he picked his katana up and looked at me. His eyes widened a little but not much, he turned and went back inside. Susano-sensei followed him in and shut the door.

Kojiro helped me up. Kina was watching the closed door with worry written all over her face. "We knew he was going to blow up eventually Kaa-can," He said. Kina nodded sadly.

"I was never ready for this," She said she looked at me and her eyes nit together. "You let this happen on purpose didn't you?" She touched my face careful of the newly forming bruises. We nod.

"He didn't to see how destructive he is." Kojiro said. Kina sighed and ran a hand down her face.

"your father is not going to be pleased."

"I bet he's giving Yamamatsu a taking to right now," I said pointing towards the house and from the outside you can hear Susano-sensei yelling at his son. "I'm going to the waterfall. Kaa-chan take Chinatsu-san into town so the healer can take a look at her." Kina nodded to her younger son and grabbed Chinatsu's hand and lead her on into small village they lived in.

* * *

><p>The walk to the healer was a pleasant one, besides the face that people kept staring at my now purple face. Kina had gotten me some dango as we passed a vender, and my god this stuff is the shit! Everything I heard of it was freaking true! Kina smiled and commented on my cuteness. I couldn't remember the last time I got called cute, actually I think It was myself the first time I heard my voice, anyway Kina brought me to a open stall with a elderly woman with grey hair in a but and mysterious blank eyes that seemed to smile at you.<p>

"Ah, Kina I haven't seen you in two months. I trust your boys are not getting into to much trouble." Kina's face looked pained.

"Kinda, Baa-chan," She pushed me in front of her. "This is Uchiha Chinatsu, she is Susano-kun's student. Yamamatsu started a fight with her, can you heal her?" The elderly woman hummed and looked me over.

"Well Child I hope you did a number on him." I grinned even if it was painful.

"I did." I said, The woman smiled and barked out a laugh.

"Just like the other Uchiha I came in contact with wishing for healing. Each one looked smug, but I sense you are different. You let him hurt you this bad, what are you a masochist?" I'm liking this old lady.

"Eh, no!" I said. "Er yeah, but I'm no masochist!" She raised an aged brow at me, Kina was giggling beside me.

"Are you sure?" I nod. "Okay then let me heal you." And she healed me up quite nicely if I might add. Soon we were on our way and as we passed I eyed that dango stand. Kina saw this and went and bought more.

"Here Chinatsu-chan." I was just so happy, so happy I did an uh oh, a big uh oh.

"Thanks Kaa-san!" Once I realized what I did I smacked my hand on my mouth. Kina looked at me, I was half expecting her to tell me to get lost now, but she didn't. Kina smiled the warmest smile I've ever seen and hugged me. When she did so I froze. As you can tell I don't get many hugs, as sad as that is considering I love hugs. hesitantly I hugged back. "I-I'm sorry I d-didn't mean t-to." I said shacking. Kina shushed me.

"You are the daughter I never had, Chinatsu-chan. Come we must hurry home before Susano-kun gets worried. She took my had. we made it half passed two more booths until a familiar face stopped us. Akito.

Akito was playing with his fingers, looking nervous. When he saw us he perked up. "Kunoichi-san!" He called running up to use almost panicked. I gazed at him in suspicion, as did Kina. "Can I talk to you," He glanced at Kina. "Alone?" I looked up at Kina and back at him.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." I told her. Kina nodded in understanding and went off to a booth selling silks. I turned to Akito. "What up?" I asked in the slang I used back in my old life. Akito took a whole 360 in personality, his nervous hand playing melted away to a smirking crazed looking Akito, that was almost disturbing to look at.

"Oh Chinatsu-chan I was woundering when I would finally be able to have a chat with you." He chuckled darkly. Da. Fuck. Bruh. "I know what you are, bitch you arn't even supposed to even exist in this world."

"H-how did you-"

"Know? Ha, I too don't belong in this world. I used to be Phillip Crows, I killed over twelve hundred people in my old life." Oh SHIT! "And to my surprise when they put me to sleep with those injections that I woke up as a baby. I killed them onlyto be picked up and cared for from other family members who can't seem to blame a baby." He laughed in a low sinister way, I was frozen in fear. I seen the reports of this guy on the news, he is a monster.

"Tell me who you used to me, Chinatsu-chan, it's only fair." He said like it was a joke between friends. I cringed, No no no no no no no no.

"I don't think so." I said with the little confidence I had left. "I don't think I will." I turned and ran back to Kina who had a dark blue silk in her hands.

"Ah, Chinatsu-chan!" She held the colored silk near me. "Yes this will do fine." She payed for the silk and together we walked home. Kina was humming a tune, but I was in silence, I was terrified.

**Longest Chapter so far! **

**Yamamatsu is a bastard, Kina is just too cute and I love writing her.**

**Anyway next chapter get ready for a feels-trip!**

**Poll results so far!**

**Tobirama 3**

**Itama 3**

**Madara 3**

**Hashirama 2**

**Hawarama 2**

**Izuna 1**

**Keep voting I wanna know, and don't forget to vote for the fillers for the two arcs!**


	11. Chapter 11 Tea Arc Part 4

**ARE YOU READY FOR A FEELS-TRIP?!**

**BTW does every writer have that moment where you're just like; I'm gonna hurt my oc/character today. Whoops**

**anyhow****, vote or I'ma choose for you. chapters before this one is currently being edited. I've done chapters 1 through 3 so far, after this chapter is posted the holidays is going to be spent on editing the previous chapters.**

**And I'm sorry about the old crappy chapters in the beginning, I ether didn't have time because college is a bitch or I forgot to. I'm leaning towards the first option though.**

Kina and I walked in near silence on our way back to the house. I was fingering one of my arrow feathers, while Kina hummed a catchy tune that almost, and I mean almost lifted that on edge mood.

"Chinatsu-chan, what is wrong? Is is something that young boy said?" Kina asked after she ended her song.

"He wanted to apologize for what his older brother did." I lied with a shrugged, Kina didn't buy it. She hummed at me.

"Then why are you trembling?" Because I'm terrified Kina, back in my world one of my very few friends was murdered by him. That is one reason I refuse to give my name, that and I can barely remember it anyway all I know is that it started with an 'S'. This man could tie me to my murdered friend then realize who I am. I may be a trained killer and I may have some killing under my belt, but still it doesn't change the fact that this guy scares me.

"I don't know, It might be a feeling or something." This was half-true, I expected Akito to jump out at any moment now and try to take me down. as we walked up the 'drive way' (don't exist in this world) we noticed how quiet it was, even if Susano-sensei and the others were metating in the back, the birds still sung. Now it was too quiet.

"Susano-kun?" Kina said as we came closer to the front. "Susano-kun, we are home," She called as we entered.

"I'm going to check the back." I told her and left the house to circle around it. The back yard was a disaster when I reached it trees were uprooted and the small stone pond was completely ruined. Kina came from the back door and placed a hand over her mouth at the yard, looking up we found them. Susano and Akito was in a heated battle, and Yamamatsu was in battle with Musashi. Kojiro was laid face down in a pool of blood.

"Kojiro," Kina cried and went to go to her fallen son. I chased after her. Susano-sensei and Akito broke apart clashed again.

"Kina, Chinatsu get away from here!" He slashed at Akito clashing with Akito's ninjatō. "He killed Kojiro," Akito raised his blade and brought it down on Susano-sensei's shoulder. Susano-sensei yelled out falling to his knee. Akito grinned at him and then gazed at me and Kina who was hugging her fallen son.

"Well hello Chinatsu-chan," He greeted, I growled and pulled Rakurai off my back and set an arrow aiming at his heart.

"Chinatsu don't!" Susano-sensei said through gritted teeth. Akito burst out laughing at my daring move. Kina ignored us as she wept. "Don't porvoke him, Ugh!" He flinched as Akito pushed the ninjatō down making it go deeper.

"Shut up scum!" Akito hissed at him. "Chinatsu. there was something I don't think I introduced you too. You see my 'family' has a special kind of kekkei genkai." He told me taking a Kunai out of his pouch and brought it to his arm that was holding the ninjatō and cut a long deep gash. His grip didn't seem to lessen at the self inflicted wound. "Now watch closely." He made a hand sign and we watched in horror as the blood started to rise into the air as if it was bleeding up. The blood then formed into two clones of red then the color that of Akito faded on to them. "They are blood clones, pretty neat huh." He signaled on clone with a jerk of his ready for the impact I released my arrow. It went right through the clone, didn't even hinder it. I quickly pulled Rakurai in a defensive position for the impact. That impact never came. I watch in horror as the blood clone ripped in half and flew past me. reaching out to snag the ankle of one half of the clones ankle my hand just grasped blood soaking half of my arm.

"KINA!" Susano-sensei screamed, I whipped around and tried to tackle the blood clone but blood soaked my entire body. I watched as the clones arm turn into a blade of crimson and stab Kina through the heart. Akito burst out laughing, as I fell to my knees.

"Okaa-san!" Yamamatsu shouted as he took everything his father taught him about honor and respect and threw it out the window and tackled Musashi to the ground and hacked at his neck with his katana.

"K-Kina," I said as the clone disapeared in a pool of blood that ran back to Akito like a stream. I shook Kina a little. "Kina wake up," I placed my hands on her chest trying to keep any more blood from flowing out. "It's going to be fine Kina, You're going to be fine." Tears fell from my eyes. Yamamatsu ran to his mother and closed his eyes tightly and kneeled down next to me and brushed Kina's long hair from her face. "K-Kina-"

"She's gone Chinatsu." He told me in a dead calm voice as if he was emotionless.

"She can't be, she was just there." I told him refusing to take my hands off the hole in her chest. Yamamatsu took my arms and tried to pry them off. "NO!" I screeched at him trying to hit him but he pinned my arms to my side and had me leaning on to his chest. Susano-sensei lowered his head in sorrow as if saying a prayer.

"She is gone Chinatsu," Susano-sensei said in a near whisper. "But there is still one enemy here that needs to be dealt with." He gripped Soramatsu tightly and lashed out at Akito who jumped away ripping the ninjatō out of his shoulder. Susano-sensei didn't give any indication that it hurt him. Yamamatsu pulled me to my feet and handed me Rakurai. I didn't take it, instead I grabbed Kojiro's katana. He nodded to me and the three of us charged at Akito who laughed in a sinister way that would have made normal people shiver.

"You will suffer the consequences of your actions today." Yamamatsu said as his bloodied katana made contact with Akito's blade. Akito laughed and spat in his face as he danced away from my own assault on him. He threw blood kunai at me, which I managed to dodge all of them, somehow. Susano-sensei clashed with Akito and broke off for Yamamatsu. I circled about them to attack from behind. Akito saw me and grinned. Jumping out of the reach of Susano-sensei and Yamamatsu and did several back flips.

"I make my own suffering. Today is the day the Otogimi family dies out. Blood release: Elixer of Life." Susano-sensei suddenly froze with Soramatsu falling from his hand.

"Tou-san!" Yamamatsu yelled running to his fathers side I charged at Akito enraged.

"What did you do to Susano-sensei!" I demanded Akito tapped Kojiro's sword from my hands. He used his blood like restraints as he held me in the air by my wrists. "Why was that jutsu?" I hissed. Akito smirked.

"I thought you would've never asked Chinatsu-chan." I growled at the nick name. "This jutsu stops all blood in the body from circulating slowly making the body shut down. Say Yama-kun isn't your Tou-chan just so cold right now?" Yamamatsu looked like he wanted to hack Akito's head off like he did to Musashi. "This jutsu is a forbidden jutsu that was meant to be kept away from even the clan itself." He laughed like it was the most hilarious joke he ever heard. He made another hand sign. We could only watched as Susano-sensei twitched then exploded like he had swallowed a explosive tag. His blood painted the yard. I screamed something incoherent and somehow breaking from my restraints I tracked down Rakurai and took aim firing five arrows at a time.

"The Defender Rakurai; Thunder God's Wrath seal one release!"* I said and like a snap of the fingers Rakurai burst with electrical chakra. my Sharingan also activated at his point, actually It may have been activated the whole time, I remember not.

"What a fancy Jutsu, did you make it yourself?" Akito said trying to make me even for angry. "I didn't know you were apart of that cursed clan." Yamamatsu stiffened at the mentioned of 'cursed clan'.

"Don't listen to him Yamamatsu, he's trying to make you angry, don't let him," I glared at Akito with red fury. "I did in fact create his jutsu and it has a lot more to it."

"Oh, do explain."

"I'll leave that up to our battle, Yamamatsu stay out of this one. I don't want to accidentally paralyze you." He opened his mouth. "Take Kina and Kojiro's bodies inside so they won't get anymore damaged. Don't worry I'll do my best and take this fool out." I smiled at him, he nodded and hurried over to his mother and brother's bodies and started to do just what I asked. I lazily gazed at Akito. "Are you going to use that jutsu on me or is this going to be a far fight?"

"Hehehe, don't fret Chinatsu-chan I'll behave." I highly doubt that. Rakurai pulsated with electrical chakra making it have a golden shimmer. I loaded it with five and took aim. Akito made a great sword out of blood. "I'm ready Chinatsu-chan." I lung at him releasing my load and instantly new ones replaced the old. I ran towards Akito quickly grabbing the used arrows and slashed at him with Rakurai. Akito grunted twisting out of my way. He yanked one of the arrows out snapping it. "That kind of hurt." He deadpanned. He shot blood kunai that I deflected jumping out-of-the-way when he shot blood senbon right after. I ran up a tree picking up the arrows as I go and fired again, this time three hit Akito. He looked like he was getting annoyed now. "That jutsu is just an annoyance, and a disappointment, all it does is make my body twitch."

"Remember that is only level one, Seal two release!" I said, Rakurai cracked as it shimmer intensified. I needed to end this quick I only have three levels so far or had enough time to make, it's supposed to have five seals to release but I haven't reached that level quite yet. Akito growled out an insult that I couldn't hear. I shot out three arrows that hit the tree behind him, he looked at me smugly.

"You missed or are you getting tire out already?" I chuckled causing him tilt his head. "What is so humorous?"

"You are." I answered him,

"What?" I trapped him into a Genjutsu. It wasn't one of my strongest abilities but it's good enough. on my end I saw a frozen Akito, but on his end he was seeing the most horrible thing I could think of that a sociopath from my world would fear, and that thing was order. Philip Crows was all about chaos, and here his life as Akito he is chaos. I watched as he crumbled under the illusion of complete order, he didn't scream but you could tell that he was panicked. "KAI!" He shouts breaking the jutsu. "Interesting how did you know?"

I didn't answer him just loaded Rakurai and took aim at him. Akito blocks the arrows with his blade and shot out in a mad dash.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT THIS FAMILY, HOW DARE YOU KILL KOJIRO, HOW DARE YOU KILL KINA, HOW DARE YOU KILL SUSANO-SENSEI! I'll kill you!" I screamed at him as he tried to land a hit on me.

"Stay still!" Akito shouted as he was getting irritated. "Blood release: blood prison," blood from all around took to the air and spiraled around me trapping me in a spiral like prison. Akito laughed. "I was wondering if you were just going to dance away from me the whole time?" He gazed at me, blood covered him head to toe, but blood also covered me from head to toe. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why aren't you scared?" Such a weird question, I am scared can't he tell?

"W-why would I be scared?" I asked, he frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"you are hiding something." He stated, I blinked at him in confusion. "I'm going to find out what it is Chinatsu-chan." He raised his blade and poked through the blood prisons bars. I moved out of the way as he did. What the fuck is he doing, is he bipolar first he wants to kill me next I'm a zoo animal?

"Stop playing with me." I growled and attacked the prison with Rakurai. The bars would fall apart like liquid but it would reform directly afterword's. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to kill you of course." He said it lazily. He started to making a series of hand seals. When he was finished he didn't say anything, he just held out his hand. The blood formed a trident. He grinned wickedly and positioned the trident in attack mode. "Even though I won't know your real name it was a pleasure Chinatsu-chan-" He suddenly jerked forward making a choking sound and fell forward, behind him was Yamamatsu with his katana in his back.

"That was for my baby brother you piece of shit." He said jerking his katana from Akito's chest. Akito fell down and as he did the blood prison released falling to ground in a circle around me. I blinked up at Yamamatsu, but he didn't give me much time. He yanked me to my feet and we ran into the house. He went into one of the bedrooms and came out seconds later throwing a backpack at me. "We have to go, they are going to think we did this. I'll take you home." I looked down putting my pack on. I looked to the living room where Kina and Kojiro laid motionless, cold. I turned and never looked back as we left I felt the house burst into flames Yamamatsu pulled me along. It only took up five days to get out of tea, but we were also on the run and we didn't wash the blood off yet so bandits didn't attack us. It took us another five days to get to the clearing where Susano-sensei got lost at, but we weren't along, a battle field greeted us. Instantly I knew it was Senju against Uchiha.

"Yama-kun let me down." I told him but he looked at me with narrowed green eyes.

"No, Natsu-chan you are too weak right now." I'm tired Yamamatsu, not weak.

"This is my clan though, we'll one of them." We watched as the clans fought, there didn't seem to be any injured, what were they doing playing around?

"Fine." He squatted down so my toes touched the ground, I dropped down only to view out in pain and fall over. Yamamatsu was at my side lifted me up. Guess I was weak.

"NATSU-CHAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DON'T TO HER!" I felt a thump next to me.

"Hey I didn't do anything but brought her back!" Shouted Yamamatsu. "Who are you to her anyway?!" He demanded, I cracked my eyes open to see Izuna leaning over me with a kunai pulled out. Reaching out I pushed his hand down.

"It's true Zuzu," I said weakly, my wounds haven't healed all the way and I'm sure some are infected. "This is Yamamatsu, he is Susano-sensei's eldest son. He carried be back here from tea." Izuna's eyes flashed over at Yamamatsu

"Is this true." Said Madara who crouched down next to Izuna. I nodded. Past my two cousins I see my Senju boys, their eyes wide at the dried blood on me. Yes we didn't even spare baths to get here, we only ate, slept and ran. "The blood is a week old, what happened?" At this point the fighting stopped. Everyone wanted to hear why we were so bloody I guess, hopefully Madara hasn't caught onto the alliance I have with the Senju yet.

"We were attacked by a samurai and his shinobi brother." Yamamatsu said first.

"Blood manipulator." I added. "And they were not brothers, Akito said that they happened to meet." Madara's eyes narrowed at the mention of 'blood manipulator'.

"Is this your blood Chinatsu?" He asked his eyes blazing red.

"Only half of it." I admitted, Izuna growled. "Yamamatsu took out the samurai, but Akito killed his brother, his mother, a - and S-susano-sensei." I near whispered although with our training everyone heard me.

"The idiot tried fighting him all on her own, nearly won too." Yamamatsu laughed. Madara raised a brow.

"She didn't?" I winced as I tried to sit up, Izuna pushed me back down on my back.

"He trapped her in a prison made entirely of blood, and was about to land a killing blow if I hadn't stabbed him through the chest when I did, but enough of this we ran straight back here and she hasn't had medical attention yet." Madara nodded.

"Thank you Yamamatsu-san." Yamamatsu nodded, and turned towards me.

"I'm leaving now Natsu-chan, try not to get into anymore trouble." I grinned at him, but It must of looked weak. I watched as the last of the Otogimi left to who knows where.

"We need to take her to the compound." Izuna told his brother. Madara nodded, he reached down and lifted me up, my head roasted on his shoulder.

"We retreat." He told his clan, they didn't even try to fight his order. I gazed over his shoulder at the Senju, and smiled. Poor Itama looked like he was about to cry, Hawarama had his hand on his shoulder. Tobirama had a hold on Hashirama like he was trying to stop the eldest Senju brother from running to me as well. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my mind went blank.

**this was hard to right. . . I'm actually going to miss that family. And both Kojiro's are dead, Chinatsu lost her non-family and is Akito really dead? Not only that but do I smell plot, I actually didn't mean for this story to have plot but oh well.**

**Akito's abilities is based off of Deadman Wonderland kinda. **

**AND THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT HAPPENS IS FAMILY TIME WITH THE UCHIHA**


	12. End of Chapter 11 Madara's POV

**I don't know about you but NC is coooooooooooolllllllllld**

**I'm back into business! Heck, yeah! Anywho college started back up and i'm taking Spanish and the Maffs (This is how I say it apparently)**

**The Poll is over and it was a tie between Tobirama, and Madara but alas she does not end up with them, but I will write a one shot. . . eventually. spring semester just started and I know that I'm going to have a lot of homework.**

**Surprise! This is part of last chapter BUT in MADARA'S POV!**

I skidded to a stop with my sword half an inch from that damn Senju. It was blood that stopped me, but blood wasn't something that ever could stop me. Why should it, I wanted to end this man's life, but it just wasn't that though it was the smell of the blood, old, stale, rotten. This was the smell of blood that hasn't been washed in weeks. The Senju stopped the same time as he did looking in the same general area as I. The battle that has just started has yet to end but it was slowing down because of these people arrival. A tall man with dark hair and eyes (I FORGOT YAMAMATSU"S EYE COLOR AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE LOOKING). He was covered in blood and in his arms was a bloody bundle with thin pale legs.

"Yama-kun let me down." The bundle said. The man glared down at the bundle.

"No, Natsu-chan you are too weak right now." The bundle grunted.

"This is my clan though, well one of them." What did she mean, was she another filthily Senju? I don't remember father sending any female Uchiha out within the past two weeks. they all were kept at the compound safe because of some illness that suddenly broke out that only seemed to only affect women.

"Fine." The man said and placed the girl down on her wobbly feet. Her black hair was crusted red with old blood, her short kimono dress was in tatters. I suddenly knew who it was. Chinatsu. She let out a cry and fell to the ground in a heap.

"NATSU-CHAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DON'T TO HER!" I watched as my brother jump down from a tree he was hiding in. I could feel his rage wash over me for I too was angry. Who has done this to our Natsu-chan? I will kill them all.

"Hey I didn't do anything but brought her back!" The man yelled, Izuna narrowed his eyes at the man, untrustingly. I felt the same, we knew not of who he is and where he came from. Only that he walked onto our battle field carrying our bloodied cousin. "Who are you to her anyway?!" He demanded, I could almost chuckle at him. I watched as Izuna reached into his pouch, obviously not impressed with the mans attitude, but Chinatsu pushed Izuna's kunai wielding hand down. In confusion to her actions Izuna tilted his head to the side a little.

"It's true Zuzu," She said weakly, she pointed at the man. "This is Yamamatsu, he is Susano-sensei's eldest son. He carried me back here from tea." Izuna's eyes flashed over at the man now known as Yamamatsu.

"Is this true." I said as I crouched down next to her and Izuna. My eyes looked over her trying to find all of her wounds, a lot are infected. It is a wounder she made it this far. "The blood is a week old, what happened?" I analyzed, what has happened to you Chinatsu? all the small battles that was taking place ended and all eyes were on her. Why? Uchiha do not associate with the Senju, only in battle do we cross paths, but why do they looked worried about her.

"We were attacked by a samurai and his shinobi brother." Yamamatsu said first.

"Blood manipulator." Chinatsu cut in. "And they were not brothers, Akito said that they happened to meet." Blood manipulation is unheard of. In fact there shouldn't be anyone that can do that unless they are a medi-nin, but even then it isn't meant for battle, only for quick transfusions.

"Is this your blood Chinatsu?" I asked my sharingan blazed red all on its own.

"Only half of it." She admitted, I heard Izuna growl and sent him a look. "Yamamatsu took out the samurai, but Akito killed his brother, his mother, a - and S-susano-sensei." She said so quietly that regular people wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"The idiot tried fighting him all on her own, nearly won too." Yamamatsu laughed. I raised a brow at him looked down at my small, bloodied cousin. I didn't know seeing her like this hurt me so much it was like seeing Izuna with his first 'real' battle wound that would scar. It scared me.

"She didn't?" I watched as She tried to sit up but Izuna quickly pushed her back down. We couldn't risk her losing anymore blood if her wounds reopened.

"He trapped her in a prison made entirely of blood, and was about to land a killing blow if I hadn't stabbed him through the chest when I did, but enough of this we ran straight back here and she hasn't had medical attention yet." I nodded, that was obvious. We are Uchiha, we are not naive. I could tell that this man didn't even clean out her wounds, it's no wounder she fell.

"Thank you Yamamatsu-san." Yamamatsu nodded, I didn't really mean that, this man is as idiot. he turned towards Chinatsu. She was taring at the grass unknowingly.

"I'm leaving now Natsu-chan, try not to get into anymore trouble." She grinned at him, or a very sad attempt to do so. It looked weak, she was weak. She needed to be taken to the compound to get looked over. Yamamatsu turned and left without turning back. I was fine with this, he was not part of our clan, though Chinatsu looked slightly saddened by it.

"We need to take her to the compound." Izuna told me. AH! something I've been thinking for the past ten minutes. I nodded to him and reached down and picked her up. She rested her head on top of my shoulder. I looked back at my clan.

"We retreat." I told them, they dared not to fight my order. My eyes scanned over the Senju, yes they seems close to her, hell one is even crying. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Chinatsu's head dropped down on my shoulder and her sudden increase in dead weight.

**Someone said something about the last chapter being in someone else's Pov. so I went for it and chose Madara. This also gives me time for the next one and I would make one in Tobirama's or even Hashirama or Itama's Pov. but that would get boring.**


	13. The Real Chapter 12

**The real Chapter 12 guise! **

**Spanish is the greatest of bitches. And no one tells me anything so I had a Spanish test and so I didn't know about it and I wasn't prepared for it.**

**Anywho I'm just gonna say it I don't know what I'm doing before the next arc happens so bare with me on this. The next chapters are more then likely going to be me free writing family time with the Uchiha.**

**We good? Good. **

**I also want to thank JigokuShoujosRevenge for religiously commenting this even though I know it's hard to read (still working on time to edit but school is being mean and giving me no time)**

**and LaLa even though I can't understand a single thing you said (Google translate doesn't like me ether) **

**Oh and I you've noticed, Natsu-chan doesn't cus as much anymore because she is also growing up mentally, you could say she was a very immature girl before she died.**

**UCHIHA FAMILY FLUFF!**

I hurt so bad right now, and tired or hungry. I also had the biggest head ache in all of my two lives. I couldn't decide which one was stronger. I could go for some tacos or a Big Mac right about now but I don't think the Uchiha compounds kitchens have nicely hard shell housing delicious ground beef covered in veggies and sour cream or a McDonalds for that matter. Damn. I wanna know how they make those shells or the soft shells. Then I could at least make burritos. I opened my eyes and was instantly blinded by the sun. Covering my eyes I looked at the old fashioned door . . . wait one second. I'm in a bedroom, I don't have a bedroom. My house sucks! Why am I in a bedroom!?

"Natsu-chan, you awake!" The door slid open slamming in nearly breaking it.

"zuzu- Ah!" I yelp as he jumped on top of me squeezing the life out of me. "I can't breath I . . can't. ." I waved my arms about.

"Izuna allow her to breath," Tajima-sama said as he strolled into the room. He looked at me indifferently, but everyone did, well except Shigure. "Good morning Chinatsu."

"Morning, Tajima-sama," I said after catching my breath. I pushed Izuna off me earning a half glare. "Can I ask why I'm here and not my crappy shack- I mean, wait, no I meant that." Tajima-sama's lip twitched at my sass. Izuna winced remembering the extent of crappiness that my crap shack was.

"Madara thought it would be better if you healed in a safer environment." Ah, good guy Madara anyone? "Are you feeling well?" No my head is trying to tear itself in half, actual blows to the head would feel better then this.

"I can't decide if I'm hungry or if I want barf, maybe both and sleep. I would like to close my eyes and watch the fluffy unicorns jump over rainbows." I mumbled the last part knowing that THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. Which is a shame, fluffy unicorn dreams are the best but maybe not; some people rather murder the cute fluffy out of pure malice. Farewell overly happy friend that poops marshmallows and sparkly rainbows. wow, maybe I hit my head. . . or "MADARA!" I screamed making Izuna and Tajima-sama jump. "GET YOUR PORCUPINE HAIRED BUTT IN HERE!" They winced and I flinched in pain, okay I get it. Yelling hurts when you have a massive headache. We didn't have to wait long, the ass-hole strutted in with his arms crossed and his eyes twitching, he was still hearing his night clothes. Good, I dragged that ass out of bed.

"What madness do you have that would make you scream like a banshee at this time in the morning?" He growled, I snorted at him, his hair was all about his head liking him look like he got electrocuted.

"What time is it?" I turned to Izuna, who glanced at his father.

"Nine, I believe."

"Really, Madara?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's Nine, meaning it's way past time for you to get up." I scolded him. Madara gazed at me in boredly.

"You had a point him screaming me up this morning right?" Tajima-sama coughed.

"Well I'll be leaving then," He looked down and nodded at me. "I'll send someone over with breakfast and a change of cloths." He left us closing the door behind him.

"well?" Madara said.

"Ah! yes, I wanted to who if you hit my head against something on the way back." Madara snorted and plopped down on the side of my bed. Jerk, there was a perfectly good chair over there. "Well?" I asked when he didn't answer me.

"Do you really think I would do something to hurt you?"

"Uh, is that a trick question?"

"Chinatsu, I know you are not an idiot." Only on Tuesdays, wait was it Tuesday.

"Is it Tuesday?" I asked unable to stop myself.

"Yeah, why?" Izuna answered me.

"Damn." They raised a brow at me.

"When you asked me that in my head I said only on Tuesdays and since it's Tuesday, it means I really am a idiot. BUT only today." They stared at me with blank faces, Izuna then turned to his brother after a full minute of staring.

"Brother, I really do think you may have hit her head." Madara nodded.

"Yes, I may have. Why else is she saying such strange things." Izuna stated his agreement.

"Why are you talking like I'm not here?" I asked crossing my arms and huffed like a five year old would do. Madara patted my fluffy head.

"Because you are not really Natsu-chan," What. Da. Fuck. "You are injured brain damaged Natsu-chan, what shall we call this new Natsu-chan Izuna?" Izuna took a minute to think.

"How about. . . Kuraihime."

"Dark Princess, really how original. I feel like I'm from one of those stories old Mikona-san tells the older girls." Izuna smiled at me. "Oh, no. That's where you got it from wasn't it?" He shrugged. "Madara, your brother is broken and he needs to be fixed!"

"Sorry Kuraihime, but It seems like I lost the ability to hear." Madara said pointing at his ear to emphasize his point.

"That's is complete bull shit and you know it! OW!" I cradled my head. All this (my) yelling is making me hurt. "And don't call me that! I refuse to be put with those weak love struck dry characters that have no development and no real need for the story."

"Wow, this is really bugging her." Izuna pointed out.

"Keep calling her that see what she does." He told him as he got up from the bed. "I must be going now, later Izuna. . . . bye . . Kuraihime." He waved and left. Izuna patted my fluff-ball of a head dodging as I tried to hit him and left as well.

"Later Kuraihime!"

"MY NAME IS CHINATSU YOU ASS!"

(Line break of the awesome randomness)

A week has gone by and I have yet to lose all patients for the two Uchiha patron's children, yes I have officially declared Madara a child. For that is how he is acting.

"Oh, Kuraihime-"

"Madara if you finish that sentience I'll make sure your decendents feel the fury of one Chinatsu Uchiha, and they shall forever fear thy name." I said calmly, not Dumbledore calm, normal calm. He didn't flinch just stared at me.

"Wow, Natsu-chan," He shook his head all his glorious fluffiness didn't even move, good lord what did he do cement it down? "You are getting worse." I tossed my arms in the air and left him to his own devices. I just wanted to tell him and Izuna bye. They were leaving today for a mission in Rain. Something about a legend that is becoming uncomfortably real and good guy Madara, now dubbed ass hole thinks I'm still to weak to even help. But that's okay I'll just go back to my crap shack of crappiness and wallow in self-pity, like any other normal person would do.

"Hello Natsu-sama, has the young-uns been picking on you again?" Asked one of the main house servants, her name is Michi. She's a very plain Jane pretty looking Uchiha with a actual personality, she also took care of me when they brought me in. normally everyone in the compound would have more status then me, but apparently I was wrong, the servants are lower. The reason I rank higher on the Uchiha society scale is because of my ninja status. If I had chose a safer path in life then I may have been one of them or a gardener like elder Fumichi, Michi's grandmother.

"Yes, those bullies!" I grumbled balling my fist up and shaking it dramatically. Michi rolled her eyes and focused on the laundry that was her bi-weekly task. Feeling left out and absolutely bored I grabbed a basket and started scrubbing. Michi blinked at me in surprise, admiration and slight horror.

"What are you doing, Natsu-sama!?" She near shouted in panic sending glances at the door like Tajima-sama would pop out at any time.

"I'm feeling helpful and the faster you get done, the faster we can start goofing off." I told her she big her lip nervously.

"I don't think your supposed to help me, Natsu-sama. They will think I asked or made you." I waved her off.

"I wash my own laundry with no problem, I have for years. Tajima-sama knows this." I pointed down at the basket I had. That basket was mine from my clothes from my trip to Tea. Michi still looked skeptical.

"I don't know. . ."

"Tis fine, Tajima-sama already peeked in here when he saw me."

"WHAT!?" She shrieked, face turning red. I patted her head carefully avoiding her very tight head ache causing bun.

"Yup.I think he only did it because he's afraid that I might blow something up but when he saw you he seemed to calm down a bit." I said simply and went to finish my load, I even stole another that Michi had to wash and to my horror and my amusement it was Madara's basket. Time to get back at the insufferable idiot.

**Uchiha family time with a new character, Michi is only a small part but one that will help Natsu-chan keep her head.**

**Next chapter Natsu returns to the Senju and after that the plot will pick back up and we'll find ourselves in another arc, the last arc for this story.**

**Yup sadness, I know I know. but I never had the intention to make this fic over 25 chaps. It's already my longest soooo.**

**OMAKE TIME/deleted scene:**

Izuna stared at his cousin as she passed in front of him. Her hair much like his brothers whipped about in spiky fluffiness, her lip was pushed out in an adorable pout. "Natsu-chan I don't think Madara meant to hit your head." I tried to make peace, they've been avoiding and giving each other the silent treatment. All in all, acting like children well Chinatsu is ten but Madara has no excuse he is a young adult (I forgot when the term teenager was officially used) he had to act his age not this child he is acting as.

"No he meant to!" She snapped back glaring dark orbs at Izuna who was unaffected. He sighed and played with the grass clutched in his hands. How do you tell some one they are acting immaturely without being reminded that they too are a child? Because that is what Chinatsu would do, then tell him that his argument was invalid and to suck it. What ever that meant. "I know it in my bones, the hate he had for me when he let what ever hit me, hit me." She grumbled lowly.

Rolling his eyes Izuna quit his assult on the poor grass and went to physically stop Chinatsu on her rampage, "Natsu-chan don't make me use the 'name'." Pure unrelenting hatred was her response.

"You call me by that name I'll cut your balls off, you hear me Izuna Uchiha!" He gave her a quick nod. She them smiled pleased and threw her arms around his shoulders. "Now Zuzu how was your past month with out me?"


End file.
